


Once Bitten

by BrokenChemicalHeart



Category: As It Is (Band), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Word Alive, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Blood, F/M, Gore, Graphic Violence, Joshler (mentioned), M/M, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, Smut, Vampires, mature sex, supernatural themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 32,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenChemicalHeart/pseuds/BrokenChemicalHeart
Summary: Mackenzie had a simple life planned for herself. She was going to finish her journalism degree, then settle down with her long-time boyfriend Michael and have a couple of kids. All that changes when she's turned into a vampire by the mysterious Alistair and forced to try and escape him.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. Please be kind with your comments. Constructive Criticism Appreciated x

The evening had started out innocently enough, it was just me, my boyfriend and a few of our friends out at a bar. Our friends were celebrating their 2 year anniversary and as much as I didn’t want to go out because I had to go to class early in the morning, it was a special occasion and I couldn’t not go.

              “I’m so happy for you both and I wish you many more years of happiness. To Matt and Danny!”

We all raise our glasses and clap as the happy couple share a passionate kiss. I smile and start to fall asleep in my cocktail and my boyfriend puts his arm around me and kisses the side of my head.

              “Maybe about time I should be getting you home Mack?”

              “Only if you’re ready to go babe.”

Michael puts his arm around me and stands me up, moving his arm to around my waist instead of my shoulders to hold me up. Its times like this that I’m glad Michael has a 6 inch height advantage over me and can hold me up. Even in my 4 inch strappy black stiletto heels my boyfriend is taller than I am, always has been. Michael and I met in our sophomore year of high school. He’d been assigned to show me around after I’d transferred from my old school.

_I sat nervously outside the office of my new school, picking at my fingernails, shuffling my scuffed up converse covered feet and rolling my lip ring through my teeth. The office lady had told me that I’d have to take my lip and nose rings out but I’d just rolled my eyes and ignored her. It’d taken me 2 hours to decide what to wear to school this morning and I knew once I’d walked through the gates I’d made the wrong decision. Most of the girls I’d walked past on my way into the office were wearing skirts and dresses with heels and were wearing a lot of make-up and they’d all given me dirty looks. I’d decided to wear my Guns n Roses tank top with my ripped black skinny jeans and my favourite pair of converse. My Dad had given me these shoes and they were the last thing he’d given me before he died in a car accident. That’s why I’d moved house and schools, Mum couldn’t handle being in our home town and moved us to San Diego, California from Phoenix, Arizona. I’d left my blonde, curly hair down and it sat just above my waist and parted on the left hand side so it covered half my face. I’d been sitting for almost half an hour until another pair of converse had appeared in front of me. The converse were attached to a pair of black skinny jeans, a Nirvana t-shirt, a very pretty face and bright red hair._

_“Hi, I’m Michael. You the new chick I’m meant to show around?”_

_“Yeah, it seems that way. I’m Mackenzie Carmichael, Mack for short.”_

_I stick my hand out to him and he shakes it, smiling coyly before turning away from me and beckoning me to follow him. Ever since that day I’d never stopped following him but it took him two whole years before he asked me out, the night of our junior prom, and we’d been together ever since._

I must fall asleep in the car because when Michael and I are home I wake up to him carrying me inside.

              “I thought you were only meant to carry me over the threshold when we’re married.”

              “I’ll carry you over the threshold any day I want to my love.”

Michael kisses me as he kicks the front door closed and carries me down to our bedroom, lying me on the bed and collapsing on top of me. I lick his cheek and stick my hand down his pants to discover he’s already half-hard and it doesn’t take much before he’s whimpering into my neck.

              “You’re such a tease babe, you know that don’t you?”

He whispers into my ear before straddling me and tickling me, laughing like a maniacal evil genius the whole time. By the time he gets bored of tickling me I’m crying from laughing so hard and I’ve long given up on trying to stop him.

              “I gotta go and lock the front door, and then we’ll finish this yeah?”

              “Safety first darling. I’ll be here, just waiting for you to hurry your sexy ass up.”

Michael gets up and throws his shirt at me when he takes it off before heading back down the hallway and to lock the front door. I laugh before getting up and discarding my own clothes and laying on the bed in my lingerie.

              “How’d I get so lucky?”

              “You didn’t, your Mum still hasn’t told you she pays me to stay with you?”

I laugh into Michael’s chest and kiss him, rolling over so I’m lying on my back. It doesn’t surprise me that Michael starts snoring not long afterwards, he usually falls asleep straight after sex and after going out and drinking tonight there was no exception. I get up to use the bathroom and brush my teeth, throwing my pyjamas on before climbing back into bed and switching off the light.

I roll over in the middle of the night and find that Michael’s side of the bed is wet so I switch the light on and I scream. Michael’s throat has been ripped open and he’s covered in blood from head to toe. I reach out to touch him and his body is cold, his beautiful grey-green eyes that I fell in love with have no light in them and I close them. My hands are shaking so badly that when I try to pick up the phone to call the police it slips from my grip and onto the floor. Dropping to my knees I try to pick it up but it’s too late. A pair of black boots crush my phone, and almost my hand and I’m pulled to my feet by my hair, not getting a chance to scream before a hand is being shoved over my mouth.

              “Just relax and do what you’re told and you won’t get hurt. Nod if you understand me, little girl.”

Nodding, I swallow thickly and try and concentrate on breathing through my nose as I’ve started to get lightheaded from having his hand so tightly clamped over my mouth.

              “Good girl. All you have to do is stay quiet and you’ll be fine.”

A few tears slip from my eyes as he sinks his teeth into my neck, my boyfriend’s lifeless body the last thing I see before I black out.


	2. A New Friend?

When I wake up, the first thing I’m aware of is that my hands are cuffed behind my back and I can’t move them much, the second is that I’m not alone. I can hear someone else breathing and moving around a little bit. I don’t remember being brought here so I must have been unconscious. I try with no success to pull free from the handcuffs, sighing in frustration and dropping my head back against the concrete wall of the cell like room.

              “It’s no use pulling on them, they won’t budge. I thought you were dead when He bought you in last night. I’m Dallon, what’s your name?”

              “Mackenzie. What is this place? Who is He?”

Dallon looks around the room before knee-crawling over and leaning against the wall beside me, biting his lip. If the rips in his jeans and the dirtiness of his skin and hair are anything to go off, Dallon’s been here for a while. His hair looks black because it’s dirty but if it was clean it’d be dark brown and I’d probably think he was pretty. The most striking thing about him though are his eyes, piercing blue and filled with both fear and relief.

              “We’re in His basement, I don’t know where though. His name is Alistair, but that’s all I know about Him, aside from the fact he’s a murderer.”

              “How long have you been here Dallon? Haven’t you ever tried to escape?”

              “A few…a few weeks maybe? I’m not……I’m not sure. You can’t escape Mackenzie. You try and……and you die. Please don’t try, please, please don’t leave me alone here.”

He throws himself into me, crying and shaking, and I tuck his head into my neck and rest my head on top of his to try and calm him which seems to work. We stay like this for a few minutes, until his sobs quieten and his shoulders stop shaking.

              “How many other people have been here Dallon? How long have you been on your own?”

              “Four others and I’ve been on my own for a couple days maybe? The last person that was here was my best friend, Kenny. He tried to escape so Alistair killed him, made me……                    made me watch. Before that it was a guy named Josh, and then before that it was two sisters, Bree and Jamie.”

There’s a noise at the top of the stairs then and Dallon swears under his breath and hurries away from me, into the darkest corner of the room, away in the shadows.

              “Don’t bother hiding Dallon, I already know you’ve been talking to our guest. Get out here and show your face, you coward.”

              “Leave him alone, asshole. Haven’t you tormented him enough? Now let us go and nobody has to know, and I promise I won’t go to the police about you murdering my boyfriend!”

Alistair laughs, unlocking the cell with a key from a chain around his neck and comes over to me, picking me up by the throat and shoving me hard into the wall. I try to kick him but all it does is hurt me and black spots start to dance in front of my eyes. My eyes roll into the back on my head and I feel like I’m going to faint and try to breathe through my nose.

              “Ali, please, you’re killing her! Please let her go! Please! I don’t want to be alone, please.”

I can hear Dallon screaming and he’s by Alistair’s side, or maybe it’s just my imagination but he lets me go anyway.

              “You didn’t tell her did you, Dallon? You didn’t tell her the truth about them. About Bree, Jamie, Josh? About Kenny? Tell her how they really died, no more stories, or you’re next.”

Dallon uncuffs my hands with the key Alistair has thrown at his feet and runs a hand through my hair, slapping me lightly to make sure I’m still conscious. He’s crying and shaking, and so am I, and Alistair is just watching us, waving a knife around.

              “The others...they’re all dead……because of me. He…he made me choose. Them or me…and I…and I didn’t want to die, so I chose myself. I murdered my best friend because I                    was too much of a coward to die myself.”

I sit up, putting my arm around Dallon and squeezing his shoulder. I stroke his cheek and turn his head so he’s facing me, looking into his eyes.

              “You don’t really believe that do you? None of those deaths are your fault, Dallon. That’s all on him, he’s a fucking psycho!”

Standing up I give Alistair a hard shove, going for his knife but missing it with my hand and walking into it instead. I press my hand to my stomach to try and stem the flow of blood seeping from the wound.

              “Silly little girl, now look what you’ve done. What am I going to do with you now hmm?”

Alistair grabs my wrist and brings my hand up to his face, sucking my fingers into his mouth to clean them. Smiling wickedly Alistair wrenches my head to the side and sinks his teeth into my neck. I claw at the hand around my throat, and at his face but it doesn’t do any good, he’s too strong.

              “I wasn’t planning on doing this just yet, but you aren’t really giving me the choice now.”

              “Please……I don’t want to die.”

Laughing into my neck, Alistair gently drops me to the ground and follows, dropping to his knees by my side. He bites his own wrist and then shoves it up against my lips, forcing me to drink his blood by holding my head by my hair so I can’t move.

              “You’re not going to die sweetheart. I wouldn’t have gone to all this trouble if I was just going to kill you.”

Alistair’s blood doesn’t taste like what I thought it would taste like, it’s sweet and tastes like cinnamon and bananas. He pulls his wrist away from my mouth much sooner than I want him to and smiles at me, tucking my fringe behind my ear and looking me in the eye.

              “You need to rest, little flower.”

Alistair kisses my forehead and I’m compelled with an urge to do exactly what he says. I lie down with my head on Dallon’s knees and he starts running a hand through my hair.

              “I’ll go and get you something to eat, you’re going to be hungry when you wake up.”

I close my eyes but not before noticing that Dallon swallows hard when Alistair smiles wickedly at him when he mentions me being hungry.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for all the little expose things. There's lots of characters to introduce but the action is coming soon. I promise!  
> Broken xx


	3. Re-Awakening

I don’t know how long I sleep for but when I do eventually wake up my throat is burning and I’m so hungry. I’m no longer in Dallon’s lap either, but I can smell him so I know he’s still in the cell with me. Dallon’s heart is pounding in his chest and he’s sitting as far away from me as he possibly can.

              “Dallon? How long have I been out?”

He doesn’t answer me and I roll over, licking my dry lips and looking at him. Even though it’s dark I can see Dallon perfectly, and smell him. For someone who said he’s been trapped down here for a few weeks he smells really good, like musk lollies and vanilla.

              “About 10 hours maybe? I’m not sure. How……how do you feel?”

Dallon’s heartbeat is thready, giving me the impression that he’s nervous.

              “I’m fine, hungry, but I’m fine. Why are you so nervous Dallon? What’s wrong?”

              “He’s afraid of you, and he has every right to be. Come here kiddo.”

Alistair sing-songs to me and I go to him, shaky on my feet when I stand up too quickly. It only takes me a second to get over to him as well, all the blood rushing to my head.

              “Afraid of me? Why would he be afraid of me? I don’t understand.”

              “He’s scared of you, because you’re about to kill him. Go and bite his neck and drink from      him until I tell you to stop.”

I open my mouth to argue with Alistair but the words die on my tongue as soon as I look him in the eye. He smiles at me and squeezes my shoulder encouragingly, pushing me in Dallon’s direction. Dallon’s shaking worsens the closer I get to him and now that I’m in front of him I can see that he’s crying.

              “It’s gonna be okay Dallon, trust me.”

Now that I’m this close, he smells even sweeter and I can’t ignore the pulsing vein in his jugular.

              “Please…..I don’t want to die Mackenzie.”

              “You’re not going to die, I promise.”

I stroke his cheek and get a hand in his hair so I can pull him down to my level and sink my teeth into his throat. Dallon’s blood tastes sweeter than it smells and I’m worried that I won’t be able to stop drinking from him, but I know I have too. I understand what’s happening to me, I’ve seen enough movies and read enough stories to know. Alistair has turned me into a vampire, I must have died at some point, and with his blood in my system, I’ve transitioned. I can hear Dallon’s heartbeat begin to slow so I withdraw my teeth from his neck.

              “What are you doing Mackenzie? I didn’t tell you to stop.”

              “Sorry Alistair, but I’m not going to let you use me as a puppet.”

Biting my own wrist I force Dallon to drink my blood, as Alistair did to me. When I’m satisfied that he’s had enough I pull my wrist free and then snap Dallon’s neck. Alistair watches on interestedly and laughs before coming at me. I put myself protectively in between Dallon and Alistair, standing my ground.

              “You know it wouldn’t be hard for me to kill you, little flower.”

              “After all the effort you’ve been through in the last 24 hours to create me? I don’t think so.You may have made me, but I have absolutely no feelings of loyalty towards you. Which   makes it so much easier for me to do this.”

I’m lucky I was a baseball player when I was alive and have fast reflexes, so it’s easy to get the jump on Alistair and break his neck to knock him out. Picking Dallon up, I traipse upstairs and lay him down on a couch. I’m glad that its night time outside, I’m not sure if the sunlight will be harmful to us, I don’t know what the rules are there. I’m relieved to find my own car keys sitting on the kitchen bench of Alistair’s house so I grab them and Dallon and run outside to my car.  Laying Dallon in the backseat I take off, not that I’m entirely sure where I’m going to go. According to my phone that was miraculously still in my car I’ve been missing for 3 days, all of my friends have tried to call me several times and I have at least 60 text messages from them. I can’t go back home now though, with Michael dead, and me missing, everyone is going to assume that I had something to do with his death.


	4. I couldn't leave you

We’ve been driving for about 4 hours when I hear movement from Dallon in the backseat.

              “Mack? What happened?”

              “We’re about 4 hours out of Sacramento right now. I……I turned you, I shouldn’t have and I’m sorry. But…I didn’t want to be alone, and I didn’t want to leave you.”

Dallon climbs over the backseat and sits in the passenger seat, squeezing my shoulder and wiping the tears from my face with the back of his hand. I didn’t even realise that I was crying.

              “Don’t be sorry, don’t you dare. I’m glad that we’re together and that you turned me. And I hate to put a dampener on everything, but, I’m getting hungry.”

              “Me too darling, me too. If I see a truck stop or anything, we’ll stop and get something to eat. Deal?”

              “Deal.”

Dallon smiles widely and runs his tongue across his fangs and I smile back. He rolls down the window and turns the radio up, settling on some station that’s playing old school rock’n’roll. The two of us sing along to the songs that we know and Dallon air guitars to the ones we don’t, pulling stupid faces at me as he does and making me laugh. It takes another hour before we find somewhere to stop, and it looks like an interesting sort of place. Not your typical dive truck stop, but not far from it.

              “Let me handle the food finding when we get in there okay? I’ve fed and you haven’t so I      have a little bit more control than you do right now. We need to be careful so you’re going   to have to at least try and control your urges, alright?”

              “You saved my life Mackenzie, whatever you say, I’m going to do.”

We go into the bar part of the stop and I’m glad for the loud music and the writhing bodies on the dance floor. Dallon can’t keep still and I can imagine how much pain he’s in right now from how hungry he is.

              “Go and get us some really strong whiskey and I’ll bring us something else babe.”

I lick my lips and smile at Dallon’s retreating form and head out onto the dancefloor where I can see two guys staring at me. I’m just lucky I wear a black satin nightie to bed and it looks like a normal dress, it would have been awkward if my pyjamas were anything else as I’ve not really had a chance to change my clothes. Before I get to the two guys that were staring at me, I’m intercepted by a third. Curly, dirty blonde hair, green eyes and a pretty smile with muscly arms and a bandana in his hair, keeping it off his face.

              “What’s a pretty girl like you doing alone in a place like this?”

I turn around and smile at him, pushing him up against the post behind us.

              “Oh, and what makes you think I’m alone sweetheart?”

              “Well I don’t see anyone else around here, so you must be alone.”

He kisses me and reverses our positions, getting a hand up my dress and grabbing my ass. Using my vampire strength I reverse our positions again with a hand around his throat, smirking when he tries to pull me off but can’t.

              “Don’t try and struggle, it’ll just make things worse. Now, you’re going to come with me and do exactly as I say.”

Nodding robotically once I’ve compelled him, bandana guy follows me over to where Dallon is sitting waiting for me.

              “What do you think Dallon? Is this one your type?”

              “He’s too muscly for me, but he looks pretty tasty.”

              “Go for it love, I got you covered. Just try not to kill him, okay?”

Dallon bites the guy and I keep an eye on everyone that’s around us, making sure nobody notices what’s going on. A couple of people walk past the table but it just looks like Dallon and the guy are making out. The two guys that I was aiming for start walking towards the table and I internally curse, they must be friends.

              “Shit, Dallon, we gotta go. We’re about to have company.”

The two guys that I was aiming for from the dancefloor earlier ate making their way over to us and I curse. Dallon doesn’t listen to me so I have to dig my fingers into his shoulder to get his attention and he hisses at me and I roll my eyes.

              “Sorry, I didn’t mean that, just, hungry. What’s wrong?

              “It’s okay, I understand. We need to get out of here, now.”

I jerk my head in the direction of the two guys who are almost at our table and Dallon stands up, leaving the curly headed guy at the table and taking my hand. Putting my arm around his waist the two of us leave the bar, with one of the two guys hot on our heels while the other stays with their unconscious friend.

              “Oi! Where do you think you’re going? What did you do to our friend?”

The one that followed us shoves Dallon up against the wall outside the bar, their other friend who has caught up with us grabs me from behind with both arms around my waist. I fake struggle in his arms and he just squeezes tighter, Dallon just smiling at the blonde as he punches him in the face.

              “What did you do to our friend? We saw the bite marks on his neck. Freak!”

I throw my head back hard enough that it breaks the tanned, brown haired guy holding me’s nose and he lets me go, howling in pain and I just laugh at the blonde. Dallon grabs the blonde by the collar of his shirt and shoves him off of him hard that he stumbles into me. I grab the blonde by the throat and shove him up against the wall where he had Dallon and just laugh at his attempts to get me off of him. Dallon puts his arm around my shoulders and kisses the side of my head, playing with the ends of my hair and curling it around his fingers.

              “You’re going to apologise, right now, for calling my friend a freak.”

              “You crazy bitch, get off of me! I’m not saying shit.”

Cocking my head to the side like a confused puppy I whimper and then growl at the blonde. I look at Dallon and he just shrugs, so I turn back to the still struggling blonde with a smile.

              “I sure hope you taste as good as you smell pretty boy.”

I whisper in his ear before sinking my teeth into his neck. His attempts to get me off of him become more and more feeble the longer I drink from him. When I let him go and turn around Dallon is already giving his blood to the brunette and I do the same with the blonde and then sit him up against the wall so I can compel him.

              “You and your friends have watched too many movies and thought you’d try sucking each   other’s blood. You didn’t enjoy it but you did it too each other, nobody else.”

              “We did it to each other. Too many vampire movies. Got it.”

Following my lead and instructions, Dallon compels the other two with the same story. We steal one of their cars and head off again, trying to find somewhere we can stop before the sun rises.

“Hey Mack, guess what?”

Dallon asks me, giggling as he drives and I can’t help but smile at him. I think he’d been in that basement for too long and seeing the moon and the stars is making him happy.

              “Yes Dallon?”

              “We’re totally badasses right now. Think about it, we can literally go wherever we want, do whatever, and whoever we want. Thank you, you know, for turning me and not leaving me there alone. I don’t think I could have handled being in that basement alone for much longer.”

I slide over into the middle seat of the truck so I can wrap both my arms around Dallon’s and rest my head on his shoulder.

              “Of course, Darling. There was no way in hell I was going to leave you there on your own. We’re going to need to be careful with whatever we do, I don’t think we’ve heard the last of Alistair.”

              “I know, but let’s not think about that now yeah? Let’s go stay in a hotel tonight, then tomorrow we’ll go back to my place. We’ll be safe there, Alistair took me and Kenny from his         place.

We both go quiet after that but I stay sitting next to Dallon, resting my head against his shoulder and closing my eyes.


	5. Dallon is totally loaded!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McDonald's, or Burger King?

             “Mack, wake up, we gotta go.”

I wake up to Dallon sitting next to me on the crappy hotel bed and shaking me to wake me up. I’d fallen asleep in the car last night and not woken up until Dallon had carried me into the crappy hotel room that he’d paid for. I have no idea where he got the money from, but when I’d questioned him about it he promised me he didn’t use compulsion so I’d let it go, too tired to want to argue with him.

              “Still want to go back to your house?”

              “Yeah, we’ll be safe there. Oh by the way, these are for you.”

Dallon hands me a bundle of clothes and I look at him with a raised eyebrow and he just smiles. Dallon is gorgeous enough on his own, but when he smiles it changes him, makes him even better looking.

              “I stole them from a lady down the hall, people will give you anything if you smile at them enough. Figured you might want some actual clothes, plus, a little less conspicuous this way.”

I smile and take the clothes from Dallon, skinny jeans and a tank top, which are surprisingly in my size. Dallon turns his back while I change into them, not that I’d care if he was looking considering I know that he’s gay (it didn’t take much to work it out, I’d spotted him checking out several guys as we’d walked into the truck stop bar, completely ignoring the girl who tried to hang off of him). Once I’m changed I take Dallon’s hand, he’s staring out the window and hasn’t said anything for a few minutes. He laces his fingers through mine and squeezes my hand and I squeeze back, taking a deep breath before starting to pull him from the room.

              “Come on, let’s get out of here yeah? I don’t know about you, but I could really go for a burger about now.”

Dallon rolls his eyes at me but follows me easy enough and we both just smirk at the front desk receptionist who looks interestedly at us She’s probably wondering if Dallon and I are a couple, or if I’m a hooker, or if he is, or how we know each other and why we needed a room in this shitty ass motel.

              “McDonalds or Burger King?”

I ask Dallon after we’ve been driving for about half an hour and he just laughs at me but shrugs, ruffling my hair.

              “Let’s go Burger King, there’s one right near my place. We’re not too far away.”

              “Can’t wait, just feed me. Where do you keep getting this money from babe?”

Dallon pulls a wallet from his pocket and throws it at me with a shrug. It’s not his but I feel for him, it’s his friend Kenny’s. I can’t even begin to imagine what he’s feeling after everything, at least I didn’t have to decide that my boyfriend died, that decision was made for me. We don’t speak until we get to Burger King and it’s only to order food, both of us getting the same thing – large triple cheeseburger meals with no pickles. The food doesn’t really fill us up though, we’re both clearly craving someone else, but one problem at a time.

              “Welcome to my house babe, please don’t judge or say anything about how big it is. My parents are stupid rich and bought this place for me when I graduated college.”

              “Not saying anything but wow, you lucky fucking bastard. I kind of hate you a little bit right now if I’m being honest.”

I laugh at the end of my sentence so Dallon knows that I’m joking and he just flips me off. His house is massive and has a huge gate around it that Dallon has to punch a code into. We’ve been driving all night and the sun is starting to rise once we pull up the drive way so we hurry inside

              “So I’m figuring that we can hang out here until the sun sets again and then you can go shopping, and I’ll come with you if you want but I also understand if you want to go by              yourself.”

              “Come with me? Kind of think we both need to eat something tonight or this hunger is going to start getting so much worse.”

              “Sure sweetie. Come on, I’ll show you where you can sleep and wash up and stuff.”

I follow Dallon down the hall, pausing every couple of steps to look at the photos that hang there, mostly of him with his parents and what I assume are his siblings. I also have to take giant steps to keep up with him because he’s so god damn tall.

              “I think my sister left some clothes here last time she visited that you can wear and the bathrooms just through there. Towel and stuff are in there. I’ll be just down the hall if you     need anything, just yell. Get some sleep though yeah?”

              “Thanks honey, I appreciate everything that you’re doing right now. You should get some sleep too, you’ve been through a lot in the last few weeks, you’ve earned some sleep.”

I’m expecting it but not entirely prepared for it when Dallon breaks down in tears and just crumbles into my arms. I take him over to sit on the edge of the bed with me, my arms around him as he cries into my shoulder, shuddering and shaking for a while until he stops crying.

              “It’s gonna be okay Dallon, we’re going to get through this together. I promise. You don’t ever have to be alone again.”

              “Thank you Mackenzie, I know I keep saying it, but I really mean it. Thanks for everything, I’m so sorry I keep breaking down on you, you must be so sick of me doing this to you.”

Ruffling Dallon’s hair I laugh and kiss him on the cheek and lie down, kicking my shoes off and curling up against his chest when he lays down next to me.

              “Stop apologising my dear, everything is fine. Get some sleep, we’ll talk later after we’ve eaten.”

              “You’re so sweet. Goodnight honey, sleep well.”


	6. A bit of back story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee is definitely helpful when there's not much blood around.

The sun has long since set by the time I wake up, the moonlight streaming in through the space in the curtains and hitting me in the face. Dallon is still asleep and when I get up I try not to jostle him too much so he can sleep a little longer. He’s muttering softly in his sleep but it doesn’t seem like he’s having a nightmare so I just leave him be. I have a shower as soon as I get up, spending about 20 minutes just standing under the hot water and letting it wash all the dirt and grime off of my skin from the basement and from the last few days. By the time I get out of the shower my pale skin is slightly pink and my hair feels fresh and clean. I throw on the clothes that Dallon’s sister left. She must be as tall as him because the shirt is practically a dress on me and I don’t bother with the pants, too worried that if I do I’ll fall over.

“You’re so short, Mack. We definitely need to take you shopping.”

Dallon wraps his arms around me from behind, resting his chin on the top of my head.

“I’m not that short I’ll have you know. You’re just freakishly tall, you fucking giraffe.”

I punch him lightly in the shoulder and wriggle out of his arms and he just grins at me.

“I’m gonna go shower and then we’ll go okay? I’m starving.”

“I’m hungry too, so hurry your tall giraffe-like ass up please.”

Dallon flips me off but heads out of my room anyway and back down to what I assume is his while I go on a search for the kitchen. I find it and get to work on making myself a coffee, hoping that it’ll help with the cravings for blood. The coffee tastes pretty good and I’ve managed to down a whole mug by the time Dallon is out of the shower and he cleans up very nicely.

“You ready?”

“Yeah, I think we should eat first though, I don’t have any money so I’m going to have to use so much compulsion.”

“Don’t be stupid, I’m paying for your stuff. I wouldn’t be here without you, I’d quite literally be dead.”

When I open my mouth to try to argue with Dallon he puts his hand over my mouth so I lick his hand and he crinkles his nose but takes his hand away. He puts his arm around me and takes me out to his garage where there are 3 cars. 2 sporty ones, a red Ferrari and a yellow Lamborghini, and then a black, shiny range-rover.

“I’m thinking we should probably take the range-rover, don’t want to bring too much attention to ourselves, right?”

“You think? Do I even want to know how you got your hands on a Ferrari and a Lamborghini Dallon? If you say they were gifts from your parents I’m going to punch you.”

Dallon just smiles and shrugs so I roll my eyes at him, sliding into the passenger seat of the 4x4 when he opens the door for me. He whistles as he jumps in the driver’s seat, not even needing to use his mirrors to reverse out of the driveway. I’m not aware that I’m sitting and staring at Dallon until he looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

“What are you staring for? I know I’m beautiful but Jesus Christ woman.”

“Sorry, I kinda spaced out for a second, didn’t realise I was staring. Tell me more about you Dallon, all I know is your name and that your family is loaded. What else is there to know? You know, aside from you being gay?”

“There’s honestly not much to tell to be honest. I only just moved into that house which is why it looks so picture perfect. Like I told you last night my parents bought it for me as a graduation gift when I finished college but I moved away as soon as I did. They’re overbearing and want me to be their perfect son but I couldn’t care less. They pretty much disowned me when I came out anyway. I’m really into music, reading and sometimes art, but I don’t get out much as I’m always busy working on music, or story ideas Kenny was my best friend, and pretty much the only person who still talks to me. I have two sisters and a brother, all older than me and that’s another reason why my parents think I’m such a disappointment. They had high hopes for me and I just didn’t live up to their expectations but I don’t care, I’m happy and that’s all that matters. My favourite colour is red, favourite food is chocolate, I just turned 28 and I’m a Taurus. Your turn.”

He flicks my nose when he’s done talking and I scowl at the side of his head but I can see that he’s smiling at me.

“Um I’ve been living in San Diego for just under 6 years, moved there in my sophomore year of High School where I met my boyfriend, Michael. We were 3 months away from our 6 year anniversary and I was convinced that he was going to propose. He was pretty much all I had for a really long time, but it’s okay, I was happy. I was studying journalism in college, wanted to be a music reviewer but I guess that’s never going to happen now. My favourite colour is green, favourite food is pizza, I’m 23 and I’m a Virgo.”

“You’re not close with your parents then?”

“My Mum and I had a falling out when I told her I wanted to be a music writer, she said I was throwing everything away and was way too smart to be doing something as every day as writing, she wanted me to be a Doctor or a psychologist or something, but I had no interest in that.”

I pause because I feel like I’m going to cry, running my hand through my hair and taking a deep breath. I think Dallon can tell that I’m not doing well because he rests his hand on my thigh and squeezes gently, leaving his hand there.

“My Dad…my dad died when I was 15 in a car accident, it was the reason my Mum and I moved from Phoenix. Dad was always supportive of me and pretty much backed all of my decisions and stood up to my Mum when she was being a cow. I didn’t want to move with her, wanted to stay with my grandparents in Arizona but she wouldn’t let me. It was really no surprise when we fell out, we hadn’t been getting along for a long time before that so it never really bothered me.”

“I’m sorry, that’s awful. I completely understand, my Mum is a fucking crazy bitch too so trust me, I get it. We don’t have to worry about any of that shit anymore Mack, we have each other now and that’s all that really matters, right? I’m sorry about your boyfriend too, but we’re going to fix that too. We’re going to find ourselves some company for tonight and just get stupid drunk. I’m pretty interested in finding out how much a vampire has to drink before they start feeling the effects of alcohol. I don’t know about you but when I was human my tolerance was pretty horrible.”

“I’m a bit of a two-can Sam, so hopefully that has improved. Imagine being a vampire that can only handle 2 drinks before they go stupid.”

Dallon laughs at me and goes to ruffle my hair but as soon as I give him a dirty look he pulls his hand away and just lightly punching my arm. He sits there giggling to himself for a couple of minutes before stopping and I just smile at him It’s nice to see him happy, and actually happy and not faking it like he was last night.

“Where are we going anyway babe?”

“There’s a mall not far from here, another 10 minutes maybe? There’s a gay bar there I want to take you to as well. I’ve kind of been crushing on this guy there and I want to know what you think of him.”

I can see that Dallon is blushing a little bit and he’s biting his lip, something I’ve noticed he does when he’s nervous or anxious about something, it’s kind of adorable.

“What’s his name? That’s all I want to know, I wanna try and pick him out when we get there.”

“Brendon.”

He smiles widely, looking quite happy with himself and I scoot over and kiss him on the cheek as he pulls into the carpark at the mall. It’s weird to me that the mall is open this late at night but it’s mostly just clubs and a few clothing stalls so I guess it makes sense. Dallon leads the way to a clothing store and I follow him like a little lost puppy, nearly walking into him when he stops because I’m not paying attention to him, distracted by a couple of guys I can see across the strip. One of them, the tallest of the three, catches me staring and winks cheekily at me.

“Mack? Are you with me there babes?”

“Yeah, I’m here, sorry, I got distracted by……”

I turn to point the three guys out to Dallon but they’re gone so I’m just pointing at empty space and he and the girl in the shop are looking at me strangely. I shake my head and rub my temples, maybe I’m just hungry and I’m seeing things.

“Never mind, I thought I saw something over there. It doesn’t matter.”

“Probably just hungry darling. This is Anna, she’s going to look after you. I’ll be back in half an hour to sort out the bill.”

Swiftly kissing me on the cheek Dallon leaves me in what I’m sure are the shopgirls capable hands and she smiles sweetly at me and I have to focus myself so that I don’t rip her heart out here and now.

“So, your partner said that you’re in the market for a whole new wardrobe? Trust me when I say he’s never going to want to take his eyes or hands off of you once we’re done here.”

“Can’t wait to see what you come up with. Anna, I’m in your capable hands.”


	7. Hitting on a girl, in a gay bar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ridiculously cute one over there with the glasses.

Exactly half an hour later Dallon returns, looking sexy as hell in a black suit with a white button down shirt and no tie. Anna has just finished lacing me into a black chiffon dress and matching stilettos.

“Wow, you look, wow. You’re so beautiful Mackenzie.”

“You’re not too bad yourself. You’re wearing that suit like you’re doing it a favour. Brendon’s going to just die when he sees you.”

Dallon rolls his eyes at my joke but it makes me laugh.

“You’re an idiot. Why don’t you go and put our new stuff in the car, I’ll pay the bill and then  we can go to the club. Good? Good.”

Dallon dumps all of his shopping in my arms and slaps my ass and I scowl at him but do as I’m told and going to put all of our stuff in the boot. When I get back to him, Dallon is looking at me sheepishly and I can’t work out why until I notice the few drops of blood on his collar.

“Damnit Dallon, you have to be careful! What if someone saw you? What if she tells somebody?”

“I know, I know, it’s just…I was so hungry and she kind of threw herself at me after you left and I just sort of forgot. I compelled her afterwards so she won’t tell anyone, I promise. Let’s just go enjoy tonight yeah? Nobody will notice the blood once we’re inside.”

I eye him sceptically but let Dallon drag me along to the club he wants to take me too. It’s obvious from the crowd that are waiting to get in that it’s a gay club but I’m happy to just be there and have fun with my friend and hopefully help him get together with this Brendon kid. It doesn’t take us long to get to the front of the line and get let in to the club and we head straight to the bar. We stay sitting at the end of the bar once we have our drinks and it only takes me about 30 seconds to work out who the cutie is that Dallon has a crush on.

“He’s cute, are you going to go talk to him?”

“Talk to who?”

“Brendon? The ridiculously cute guy over there? You know, the pretty brunette over there with the glasses?

Dallon blushes furiously and concentrates on the drink he has in front of him so that he doesn’t have to look at me. I catch Brendon looking over here at least 10 times within the next two-minutes and rest my head on Dallon’s shoulder until he pays attention to me.

“Brendon keeps looking over here. Would you please just go and talk to him? If you’re going to turn him, please don’t do it here, bring him home with us.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to leave you here on your own……”

Laughing, I kiss Dallon on the cheek and pick up my drink.

“I’ll be fine. Go do your thing babe.”

I leave Dallon to go and flirt with Brendon and go and stand on the edge of the dance floor, watching a couple grinding all over each other, listening to how fast their hearts are beating and ignore the feeling in my stomach that wants me to go and bite them.

“What’s a beautiful girl like you, doing in a place like this?”

There’s an arm around my waist and a voice in my ear and I turn, removing the arm and looking at the culprit. It’s one of the guys that I saw when Dallon and I were in the store, the one that I got caught staring at. Curly blonde hair accompanied by pretty green eyes and the pinkest lips I’ve seen on a guy since I met Michael. He has a nose piercing and most of what I can see of his left arm is tattooed.

“A place like this? I’m not sure I follow. Shouldn’t I be asking you what you’re doing, hitting on a girl, in a gay bar?”

“Sassy and sexy, I like you already. What’s your name honey?”

He leans over and kisses me on the cheek, tucking my fringe behind my ear. He reaches around me so that he can rest his hand on my ass and I smirk, making sure I don’t open my mouth far enough to show my fangs. Out of the corner of my eye I can see that Brendon has successfully dragged Dallon onto the dancefloor and is all over him. Brendon is standing in front of Dallon and is holding his hands on his hips and grinding on him.

“Mackenzie. What about you sweetheart? Who are your friends?”

I jerk my head over to the two guys I saw him with earlier who are sitting at a table to our left, watching us intently, heads bowed in conversation.

“I’m Zack. That’s just my brothers, Telle and Tyler, they worry too much. Can I……Can I kiss you? I can’t stop staring at your lips.”

Zack touches my lip with his thumb and I flick my tongue out over it and bite it softly. I wrap my hand around the back of his neck and pull his lips to mine and kiss him, tangling both of my hands in his hair. It takes Zack a second to react but then he’s just as eager as me in our kiss, wrapping both arms around my waist and pulling me as close as he can. I can feel Zack’s heartbeat against his chest and he’s strangely calm, but I can also feel how excited he is and slip my hand between us and start palming him through his pants.

“Let’s take this outside beautiful.”


	8. Outnumbered and in trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty boys aren't always what they seem.

I let Zack take me by the hand and lead me out to the front of the club and down the alleyway beside it, making sure that nobody is following us. He shoves me up against the wall, holding my hands above my head with one hand, his other hand on my hip.

              "You're so beautiful Mackenzie, has anyone ever told you that?"

Zack says against my ear, biting my ear lobe. I giggle against his lips that have found their way back to mine and bite them softly, being careful not to pierce them with my fangs. Things get heated between us pretty quickly and it's not until Zack has pretty much torn both of the straps of my dress that I realise he's stronger than I expected him to be and it's a little difficult to get my hands free.

              "Zack, as much as I'm enjoying myself right now, do you want to maybe go someplace more private?"

He still doesn't let go of my hands and pulls back so that he can smile at me, lifting my chin with the hand that was on my hip.

              "I'm so sorry for this."

              "For what? You didn't do anything honey."

Zack strokes my cheek and then kisses me sweetly and then I feel the tip of the wooden stake against my chest. I didn't tell him I'm a vampire so I'm freaking out about how he knows so I try to play dumb.

              "Zack I...I don't understand. What are you doing?"

              "I don't want to hurt you. I meant what I said, I really do think that you're beautiful. But I don't have a choice, I have to kill you."

I try to pull my hands free again but it doesn't work, so I kick him instead. A perfectly aimed kick to the shins is enough to rattle Zack enough that he loosens his grip on my hands and I can punch him. I don't manage to get very far before I crash into someone else who gets a grip on me, pinning my arms by my side.

              "You were supposed to kill the bitch, Zack, not play tonsil hockey with her."

              "Hey who are you calling a bitch? Get off of me!"

I struggle in the grip of the one holding me as he drags me back down to Zack, and I can hear footsteps behind me so I know there's another one following. I’m assuming that it’s one of Zack’s brothers who are restraining me.

              "Zack I don't understand. What's going on? Why are you saying you have to kill me?"

The blonde one shoves me into Zack's arms and he wipes the tears from under my eyes with his thumbs, kissing my forehead and getting a bruising grip on my shoulders so I'm facing the other two.

              "Because you're a vampire, and disgusting creatures like you shouldn't exist."

              "Telle, don't be so crude, it's not her fault. She's new at this, she doesn't understand what she's doing."

Telle takes a swing at me and I squeak, ducking under Zack's arm when he raises it to protect me.

              "This is why we don't bring you along when we go hunting, as soon as you see a pretty face you stop using your upstairs brain."

              "You really think I'm pretty?"

Zack doesn't get his hand up quick enough this time to stop Telle from punching me in the face and then grabbing me around the throat and shoving me up against the wall where Zack and I were making out. Telle is about the same height as Zack and isn't too bad looking. Nose and septum piercing, dyed blonde hair and these piercing blue eyes that are filled with rage. The third brother is shorter than Telle and Zack, about my height, with brown hair and brown eyes. He's holding Zack back who's still trying to get to me but I just throw him a smile.

              "You get to stop talking now, vampire, and I get to drive a stake through your cold, undead heart."

              "I have a name you know."

              "That's nice, I don't care."

Telle knees me in the stomach and I double over in pain and he grabs me by the hair and slams me into the wall so hard I almost black out. I’m done letting them manhandle me around, it was working to my advantage when I was playing dumb, but now that they’re intent on killing me it’s time to fight back.

              "Alright, no more Mrs Nice Vampire."

When Telle goes to punch me again I catch his arm and twist it up behind his back, shoving him into Zack and grabbing Tyler, using one hand to wrench his head back and expose his throat, the other twisting his arm to the point that if I pulled any harder, I’d break it.

              “Stay where you are! You come any closer and Tyler is dead.”

              “Mackenzie please, let Tyler go and we can talk about this.”

I laugh when Zack tries to reason with me, tightening my grip on Tyler’s throat and he whimpers, trying to get his arm free.

              “I’d stop moving your arm if you don’t want it broken Tyler. You get to stop talking now, and I get to ask you questions, and if you answer them properly, I won’t sink my teeth into Tyler’s pretty neck and rip his throat out. Got it?"

I direct my question to Telle, he’s clearly the one in charge between the three of them. He doesn’t respond straight away, just looks between Tyler and I, and Zack. I squeeze a little tighter on Tyler’s throat and he struggles against the grip I have on his arm.

              “Telle just answer her!”

Tyler practically screams at his brother and I just smirk, trying not to be obvious about it for Zack’s benefit. I really like Zack, and I don’t want to ruin would could possibly be a fun relationship with him because of his family. Telle runs a hand through his hair, shooting a dirty look at Zack and shoving the stake back into the pocket of his jeans.

              “Okay fine, just make it quick.”

              “Make it quick? I think I’m the one in charge here, unless you’d prefer your little brother dead? You are the oldest, right?”

I glare at Zack when he tries to edge around me and lean in close to smell Tyler’s neck, my eyes rolling into the back of my head at how good he smells and bite my own lip.

              “Yes, I’m the oldest, then Tyler and this idiot is the youngest. He doesn’t usually get to come when Tyler and I go hunting for creatures like you. He hasn’t been doing this for as long as we have.”

              “So you’re hunters then? And you hunt vampires?”

              “Yes, because your kind are disgusting, murderous monsters and deserve to die.”

Growling involuntarily I tighten my grip around Tyler’s throat again and he flails when it cuts off his oxygen supply. I hold on for a couple of seconds until I feel his heartbeat start to fade and let him go, shoving him into Telle and grabbing Zack instead.

              “I’m sorry darling, but I’m not going to let your brothers kill me.”

Shoving him up against the wall again I kiss him quickly and Zack grabs at me, not wanting to let me go. I get lost in the feeling of his lips against mine, how soft they are, and how hot and wet his mouth is against my own. I’m ripped off of him then, by Tyler and Telle is standing in front of me, the stake poised and ready. I close my eyes, I got a 72 hour second chance at life and I blew it. I just hope that Dallon is going to be okay without me, telling myself it’ll be okay, and he has Brendon now. I wait for the stake but it never comes and when I open my eyes there’s a guy with bright pink hair standing protectively in front of me, a hand around Telle’s throat, Tyler and Zack on the ground.

              “I thought I’d made it clear that you and your brothers weren’t welcome around here.”

He turns to me and strokes my cheek, thumbing the tears from my face and giving me a little push so I’m standing behind him.

              “It’s okay cutie, I got you.”

              “This has nothing to do with you Josh, now get out of the way.”

Telle says darkly and Josh just laughs, backhanding Telle hard enough that it knocks him off of his feet. Zack and Tyler have started to come to and help each other back to their feet, Zack looks nervously at me and all the colour drains from Tyler’s face.

              “Still got the most fuckable lips I’ve ever seen baby.”

Josh says to Tyler with a wink and Tyler blushes furiously and looks away.

              “Take your big brother and get out of here. I catch you three anywhere near here again and I’ll kill you. Last time I’m going to warn you nicely.”

Josh tells Zack and Tyler as they help their dazed brother back to his feet. Zack hasn’t taken his eyes off me and bites his lip nervously as he watches.

              “You hurt her and I’ll kill you Josh. She isn’t like you.”

Josh quirks his eyebrow and smiles at me wickedly before taking my hand and leading me back into the club.


	9. A little less conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh the savior?

Josh does a quick scan of the room once we're inside, finding an empty booth and blocking me into the corner so I can’t get out. I swallow nervously and look around for Dallon and Brendon, spotting them at the bar. Dallon looks over Brendon’s shoulder at me and starts to move closer to me but I just shake my head and he stops and stays where he is.

              “I’m not going to hurt you cutie, I just want to talk. What’s your name? I’m Josh as you would’ve heard outside.”

When I don’t answer Josh straight away he sighs, running a hand through his fluorescent hair before wrapping that hand around my throat, angling his body so he’s blocking my view of Dallon.

              “I don’t want to hurt you, but if you don’t tell me what I want to know you’re going to leave me with no choice. Please just cooperate with me. I did just save your life so you owe me.”

              “Sure Josh, whatever you want. My name is Mackenzie, but my friends call me Mack. You’re a vampire, right? That’s how you knew I am, and how you got rid of Telle, Zack and Tyler so easily.”

Josh lets me go and waves a waiter over with a smile.

              “I’ll have a beer thanks love, and a…”

He looks at me and I shrug, suddenly not able to speak.

              “…a cosmo for the lady.”

The waiter nods, biting his lip when Josh winks at him and brushes a hand across his hip before heading over to the bar to get our drinks. Dallon has stopped paying attention to Brendon because he’s too busy watching Josh and I so I pull my phone from my pocket and start sending him a text message but Josh takes my phone from me before I can finish.

              “Why don’t you just tell your friend to come over here darling? I want to speak to you both anyway, there’s some things I think you need to know.”

The waiter returns with our drinks and Josh whispers something in his ear before sending him off again. I take a sip of my cosmo and when I look up Dallon and Brendon have joined us at the table. Dallon sits by my side and hugs me, resting his chin on my shoulder so he can whisper in my ear.

              “You’re okay, right? I lost you for a little while and I was worried. Who is this guy?”

              “Yeah, I’m okay. This is Josh, he has some wisdom to share with us. Brendon you’re even prettier up close.”

Brendon brushes furiously and smiles and Dallon clutches his hand underneath the table, brushing a thumb over Brendon’s knuckles to try and calm him down because he’s shaking. Josh has pulled the young waiter in to sit next to him, putting his arms around the young guys shoulder and biting it so he can cover it with his hand so Brendon doesn’t see.

              “Do you think maybe we can move this conversation to my place? Away from prying ears and from those that don’t need to hear.”

Dallon suggests, protectively shielding Brendon from Josh’s line of sight and strokes the bruise on my cheek from where Telle hit me. Josh watches on interestedly, sipping his beer and raising an eyebrow at me when I don’t keep sipping on my own. I pick it up and drink it all in one go so that he’ll stop staring at me, resting my hand on his thigh and biting my lip.

              “I think maybe Dallon is right. Plus, I personally wouldn’t mind maybe slipping into something more comfortable for this kind of talk.”

Josh moves my hand from his thigh and threads his hand through mine on top of the table, his lips quirking into a smile and he looks over my shoulder at Dallon.

              “Sure, your place, why not? Mack you can come with me and show me where to go.”

Josh doesn’t give either Dallon or me time to react before he’s pulling me by the hand from the booth and back out of the club and down the street, stopping at what I assume is his car. There’s a piece of paper stuck under one of the windscreen wipers that he opens and then rolls his eyes and pushes it into my hand.

              “I think this is for you.”

It’s from Zack. Just a small, simple note with his phone number on it and a message to _be careful around Josh._ I can feel myself blushing and I fold the note up and shove it in the back pocket of my jeans for later. Josh opens the door for me, doing my seatbelt up once I’m in the car and closing the door before getting in himself.

              “Opening the door for me and doing my seatbelt up, how chivalrous of you.”

              “Don’t get used to it kitten, I’m not usually this nice. Address please.”

My stomach does a little backflip when Josh calls me ‘kitten’, the newfound nickname getting me a little hot under the collar. Josh hands me his phone and I plug Dallon’s address into it before giving it back to him. We don’t really speak on the way to Dallon’s and I just stare out the window, wondering what Dallon is going to tell Brendon to get him out of harm’s way while the three of us talk.

              ”Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt the boy. I have no interest in him, my interest lies elsewhere.”

Josh rests his hand on my thigh, just under the hem of my dress, brushing his thumb over my skin and making me shiver, which in turns makes him chuckle.

              “You were reading my mind…how?”

              “All in good time darling, all in good time.”

When we finally pull up in front of Dallon’s place, his car is already in the driveway and I wonder how they got there first. Josh undoes my seatbelt for me and then steps out of the car, me following him up to the house. Dallon and Brendon are on the couch making out when we come inside, Brendon shirtless and in Dallon’s lap, Dallon’s hands on Brendon’s ass.

              “Didn’t know I was in for dinner and a show.”

Josh says casually, leaning up against the wall connecting the kitchen and the lounge room. Dallon pulls back from where he was sucking a bruise into Brendon’s collarbone and Brendon pouts, furrowing his eyebrows. Dallon smiles, sitting up so he can whisper something in Brendon’s ear that makes the younger boy flush crimson before getting up and heading down to Dallon’s bedroom.

              “Can we make this quick? I have a very eager to please 21 year old in my bedroom that I’d really like to attend to.”

Dallon pulls me down on the couch next to him, wrapping a protective arm around my shoulders and frowning at the bruise on my cheek from Telle hitting me. He throws a dark look in Josh’s direction, probably assuming that he’s the one who put the mark on my skin.

              “I ran into some trouble at the club Dal, the guy who was hitting on me is a hunter. His brothers tried to kill me, and they would have if it wasn’t for Josh, he…he saved my life.”

              “Guess I should thank you then, Josh. Now what do you want? What do you need to talk to us about?”

Josh smirks at Dallon’s tone of voice and at the protective arm around me but sits down on the couch next to us anyway. There’s several scars that poke out from under Josh’s shirt I hadn’t noticed in the dim lighting in the alleyway or in the club but now I can clearly see them and I want to touch them, maybe trace them with my tongue.

              “You two need to be careful, and get smart at covering your tracks. Those hunters followed you here from Fresno after that little stunt you pulled in that trucker bar. They think it was you Mack, they don’t know about Dallon. It’s the only reason they were at that club tonight, they know they’re not welcome there otherwise. I’m surprised they bought Zack along with them, think they’ve worked out your type from the guys at the bar.”

              “You have a history with them then? How did they follow us though? We were careful, and we were both using compulsion to cover our tracks.”

Dallon moves the arm that was around my shoulders to gently squeeze my wrist, he can tell that I’m getting anxious and a little annoyed.

              “I have history with one of them, Tyler. You did, you covered your tracks pretty well except for the part where you told them to say they’d seen too many vampire movies.”

              “What kind of a history? How do we know that you didn’t set this whole thing up just to mess with us?”

Josh waves his hand around in the air, seemingly looking for the right word to explain. If I had to guess what their history was it’d be something sexual from Josh’s comment about Tyler’s lips. The smirk hasn’t left Josh’s face and he keeps throwing me these glances that make me nervous, but not in a way that scares me.

              “Mine and Ty’s history is complicated, and also none of your business. If I had of set this up, why would I have bothered to save Mackenzie’s life? It’d be much easier to kill you if you were alone.”

              “He kind of has a point babe, and I don’t really want to trust him right now but he saved my life so I sort of have to? Why don’t you go and, how did you put it? Attend to the eager to please 21 year old in your bedroom and we can pick this up in the morning?”

Dallon eyes me sceptically, raising an eyebrow at me when I shrug innocently at him. I wrap my arms around Dallon’s neck and stand up on my tiptoes so I can whisper into his ear, he steadies me with his hands on my hips.

              “Go and be with Brendon, let me deal with Josh. Listen to Brendon’s heartbeat in your room, he’s scared Dallon, he has no idea what’s happening. It’ll be okay I promise.”

              “Okay fine, just, be careful.”

Dallon kisses my forehead and I smile to acknowledge him telling me to be careful and then sit back down. Halfway to his bedroom Dallon stops and turns around, eying Josh.

              “If you hurt her, whatever you do to her, I’ll do 10 times worse to you.”

I laugh quietly to myself as Dallon leaves and sit back down, curling my legs up underneath me and sitting back against the couch.


	10. Not gonna hurt you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why don't you show me to your room?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut & Daddy kink warning xx

I knew as soon as Josh had called me ‘kitten’ in the car that I was in for it if I went to bed with him. As soon as Dallon had left to go and attend to Brendon, Josh had moved closer to me on the sofa and I looked up at him, biting my lip and trying to control my breathing.

              “You don’t have to be nervous baby, I’m not going to do anything to you that you don’t want me to.”

Josh’s hand comes up to cup my cheek and then he’s kissing me hard, all teeth and tongue and rough and I whimper against his lips and I can feel him smirk against mine. He glides his hand down against my skin, his hand coming to rest around my neck.

              “You want to show me where your room is? I think we should continue this in private.”

Josh whispers into my ear, biting my earlobe. I nod and he withdraws his hand from my neck, taking my hand instead. I lead him to my bedroom, purposely wriggling my hips and putting on a show of shaking my ass for Josh to see. He shoves me up against the door as soon as it’s closed, his hand around my neck again but this time applying pressure, not enough to hurt, but enough for me to know that it’s there.

              “So, how exactly do you plan on thanking me for saving your life baby girl?”

My breath hitches and I look away from Josh’s blown out brown eyes and to the floor instead, feeling my face heat up.

              “Hey now, none of that. You have nothing to be ashamed of, it’s okay to want what you want. Now, how are you planning on repaying me?”

              “Whatever you want, just…just tell me what to do, and, I…I’ll do it.”

              “Think you’re forgetting a couple of words there Princess.”

Josh lets me go and takes a few steps back so that he’s sitting on the edge of my bed. I know what he’s getting at, but I’m nervous as hell to let the words slip from my mouth. Josh lips are quirked up in a small smile when I look over at him and I remember he can read my mind so I may as well just say it. I walk slowly over to him, dropping to my knees between his legs, clasping my hands together behind my back.

              “Will do whatever you want Daddy.”

My voice comes out at barely a whisper and Josh just grins at me wickedly, apparently proud of himself for making me say it. It was something that I’d always wanted, for someone to tie me up and fuck me, to force me to submit and just take what I was given, to take me out of my own head and pull me apart then put me back together again. I could never do that with Michael, he didn’t even like pulling my hair when we were having sex.

              “There you go, that wasn’t so hard was it kitten? Now, be a good girl and take your clothes off and then get back on your knees.”

Shakily standing up I do as I’m told, grabbing the hem of my dress and lifting it up and over my head. I fold it over the back of the chair beside my bed and then situate myself back on my knees in front of Josh, hands behind my back and eyes trained on the floor in front of me. Josh stands up and takes off his tie, using it to tie my hands together and then stands beside me, carding a hand through my hair.

              “Face this way and look at me sweetheart.”

I turn on my knees so that I’m facing Josh, looking up at him and rolling my bottom lip through my teeth. Josh strokes my cheek, brushing his thumb across my lips and pushing it into my mouth. I flick my tongue over his thumb before sucking on it, grazing it with my teeth and he chuckles.

              “Eager little slut aren’t you? Are you gonna be a good girl for Daddy? Let me do whatever I want to you?”

Just nodding my head doesn’t seem to be enough for Josh because he wrenches my head back by my hair and slaps me across the face.

              “Use your words please baby, wanna hear you say how much of a slut you are.”

              “Y…yes I’m…I’m an eager…eager little slut. I’ll be a good little slut Daddy. Please, I just want to be good for you, want to make you happy.”

              “There’s a good girl. Open your mouth.”

I do as I’m told and Josh undoes his pants, pulling his cock out and stroking it a few times before pushing into my mouth. Closing my lips around him I start to suck the head of his cock, working my way down as far as I can go. Josh lets me go at my own pace for a couple of minutes before tangling his hands in my hair and holding me in place while he fucks my mouth. Becoming a vampire and not needing oxygen means I don’t have a gag-reflex so it’s easy for me to deep throat him.

              “You’ve…fuck…you’ve done this before haven’t you baby? Such a fucking cockslut for Daddy.”

I’m whimper, looking up at Josh through my eyelashes and swallow around him and he pulls out and hauls me to my feet.

              “Why did you stop Daddy? Was I…was I not doing a good enough job?”

              “No baby, you were doing great, I just really want to fuck you and if I let you keep going I’d finish before I got the chance.”

Reaching around to untie my hands josh kisses me, pushing me onto the bed and crawling on top of me trailing kisses down my neck to my collarbone and sucking a bruise into my skin. He re-ties my hands with his tie but secures them to the headboard and I give them an experimental tug, finding that I can’t pull them free. Josh stands up and takes his clothes off, admiring his handiwork and the realisation sets in that I’m completely at his mercy.

              “Completely at my mercy to do whatever I please with.”

Josh voices the thoughts in my head, something that is starting to piss me off.

              “You should see yourself Kenzie, you look so beautiful like this, all strung out and needy. Gonna fuck you like a little whore like you deserves, is that what you want? You want me to fuck you til you’re begging me to let you come?”

              “Fuck yes, please Daddy, please fuck me.”

Josh crawls on top of me again, kissing and biting my hip bones and working his way up my body, leaving bite marks everywhere. Once he’s satisfied with the amount of marks he’s left Josh kisses me, holding himself up with one hand. With his other hand he slowly traces a fingertip down my chest, past my bellybutton and down to where I’m wet and needy and I arch up into his touch.

              “You’re so wet for me baby, such a good girl.”

              “Please Daddy…I…I need you.”

He takes his hand away and shoves his fingers in my mouth, forcing me to taste myself and I do my best to lick them clean.

              “Don’t you dare move, or make a sound until I tell you otherwise, do you understand?”

Chewing on my lip nervously I nod and Josh smiles. He shuffles down and kneels in between my legs with a bruising grip on my hip and holds me down. With his other hand he slips 2 fingers inside me and uses his thumb to rub my clit and I have to sink my teeth harder into my own lip so that I stay quiet. Josh starts kitten licking my pussy lips before shoving his tongue inside of me with his fingers and I swear so he lets go of my hip to smack me across the face.

              “You were told to be quiet little girl, first and only warning.”

He goes back to eating me out once he’s satisfied that I’m going to be quiet and I have to concentrate on digging my nails into the heel of my palm to help. Josh adds a third finger inside of me and curls his fingers upwards towards my g-spot and I can feel myself start to shake with need. Josh stops and pulls his fingers out of me and wipes them on the bed beside him before settling between my legs on his knees and stroking his cock.

              “What do you want baby?”

              “Want you to fuck me Daddy…please. Please fuck m...”

Josh cuts me off by fucking into me and my eyes roll into the back of my head. He leaves one hand on my hip, wrapping the other hand around my throat. Being a vampire I don’t need oxygen but I can still feel the pressure of his hand.

              “Jesus fucking Christ you’re tight kitten. Feel so good around me.”

              “Harder Daddy…please…”

Josh pulls out and flips me over, pulling me up onto my knees and spanking me once before pushing back in, using the grip he has on my hips as leverage to fuck me harder. I push back against him and try to meet his thrusts, biting down on the pillow in front of me to try and stay quiet. He drapes himself over my back and pants into my ear as he fucks me, reaching underneath me to rub my clit.

              “Such a pretty little fucking whore kitten. You’re gonna make me come, is that what you want?”

I’m too distracted by how good the drag of Josh’s cock is as he fucks me that I don’t answer his question until I’m close to coming myself.

              “Please Daddy can I come? I’ve been so good. Please.”

              “No, not yet. You don’t get to come until I do.”

I whimper and push back harder and grind my hips against Josh, trying to get him closer and pulling hard against his tie around my wrists. It’s started to cut into my skin and it’s making me bleed but it hurts in such a good way so I don’t stop.

              “Daddy I…I can’t…please…”

              “Okay baby, you can come. Come for me little slut.”

I’m coming before Josh has even finished giving me permission, my orgasm ripping through me. Josh sinks his teeth into my shoulder blade as he comes and stills inside of me. He pulls out and unties my hands, collapsing on the bed beside me and wiping my blood from his chin and brushing my hair off of my face.

              “You did good baby, think we’re even now.”

I roll my eyes and get up and go into the bathroom, turning the shower on and jumping in to wash the blood and sweat off of my skin. Josh joins me after a couple of minutes and hugs me from behind, resting his head on my shoulder and sweetly kissing my neck.

              “I didn’t mean it like that Mack, I’m sorry. I had fun, and I’d like to have fun again some time if you’re up for it.”

              “It’s okay, I just……I’m not usually like that in bed, I’ve never been able to be with someone like you, someone who wants me to be submissive.”

Hanging my head a little ashamed of myself I start to cry. Josh turns me around and pulls me into his arms, carding a hand through my hair and kissing my forehead.

              “Hey, shh, it’s okay. You don’t have to be ashamed of what you just did. You’re so beautiful. You got Daddy so excited and did so well. Come on, let’s get you to bed 

We both get out of the shower and get dressed before getting into bed, Josh pulls me into his arms, carding his hand through my hair and pressing soft kisses to the side of my head until I fall asleep.


	11. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh god...what have I done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to point out here that I absolutely LOVE Sarah, I just needed someone to be a bitch xx

I wake up before Josh in the morning, entirely too hot from having him wrapped around me and craving blood. Seeing as the only fresh blood in the house is Brendon I head to the kitchen to make myself a strong coffee instead.

              “Good Morning.”

I almost drop the coffee pot when Brendon greets me and I turn around and smile at him, hiding my fangs. He’s wearing one of Dallon’s t-shirts and boxers and there’s a giant bite mark on his neck, but his heart is still beating which means Dallon didn’t turn him last night.

              “Oh, hey Brendon, do you want some coffee?”

              “Sure, if…if you wouldn’t mind.”

              “Of course not.”

Smiling I go back to making coffee and take both mugs over to the couch and sit, Brendon sitting next to me. I have to close my eyes because I can’t stop staring at Brendon’s neck where Dallon’s teeth marks are clearly visible but I can sense that Brendon is staring at me so I look at him over the rim of my coffee mug.

              “Have I……have I done something to offend you Mackenzie? I get the feeling you don’t like me very much is all.”

Brendon asks me nervously, fiddling with a loose thread on Dallon’s t-shirt, his voice threatening to break.

              “What? No honey, you haven’t done anything I promise. I was actually the one that made Dallon talk to you last night. He’s been wanting to talk to you for a while but he’s always been too nervous.”

              “Guess becoming a vampire gave him that extra bit of confidence he needed then huh?”

I smile at Brendon and put my coffee mug on the coffee table and give him a hug. Now that I’m this close to his neck it’s a lot harder not to bite him. When I don’t let him go straight away, Brendon starts to struggle a little bit and tries to pull away from me.

              “I’m sorry Brendon.”

I whisper into his ear before biting him and he screams, trying to get me off of him but it’s no use, I’m stronger than he is. I’m pulled off of Brendon suddenly and dragged outside and forced into the back of Josh’s car with him on top of me. I struggle underneath him and try to buck him off of me, swinging my arms angrily at him, just trying to make contact somewhere.

              “Stop trying to fight me Mackenzie. I’ve fed recently and I don’t think you have in at least 2 days, unless you count Brendon.”

My eyes go wide when the realisation sets in that I just attacked Brendon, oh god, Dallon is going to kill me. He’s going to be so mad. Shit shit shit, I attacked Brendon. Sweet, beautiful, innocent Brendon. The guilt sweeps through me like a panic attack and I start to cry, turning my head while I do because I don’t want Josh to see me like this. Again.

              “Let me go, Josh. I…I need to go and make sure Brendon is okay, and to apologise to him, and to Dallon. I can’t believe I attacked him, he must be so scared.”

              “I don’t think you should be anywhere near Brendon until you’ve fed, you’re a danger to him for the moment. I’m going to take you to get something to eat and teach you something I like to call _snatch, eat, erase._ ”

I don’t see the point in trying to argue with Josh, he’s always going to beat me no matter what I do so I stop fighting him and let him buckle me in to the passenger seat of his car and stare out the window as he speeds off down the street, away from Dallon and Brendon, away from my friends and where I feel safe. God I hope they forgive me.

              “Your friends will forgive you baby, it’ll be okay.”

              “Get the fuck out of my head and mind your own fucking business.”

I snap, throwing a pissed off look at Josh and removing the hand that he’d rested on my thigh. I’m half expecting Josh to pull me up on being a smart ass to him and threaten to punish me but he just smirks at me.

              “Note to self – Mackenzie gets incredibly pissy when she’s hungry. Once you’ve eaten, I’ll teach you how to keep me out of your head. You’re not strong enough for me to show you now.”

Josh drives a little bit further before stopping at a random shopping strip and parking in the undercover car park so we don’t have to worry about the sunlight.

              “First rule, don’t make eye contact with anyone. Second rule, you do exactly as I say. Third rule, if I tell you to stop doing something you do it. Fourth rule, you fuck up and break any of the first three rules and I’ll make you regret it."

              “You’re really bossy, has anyone ever told you that?”

I roll my eyes and get out of the car before Josh can tell me anything else. I really don’t appreciate him telling me what to do when we aren’t in bed together. I’m glad we stopped at a mall because I’m still wearing my pyjamas, an oversized tank top that comes to my thighs and my underwear.

              “I think maybe I should change first, I look a little conspicuous don’t you think?”

              “Conspicuous isn’t the word I’d use darling.”

I let Josh pin me up against the car door with a hand on my hip and a hand in my hair and kiss me roughly, running his tongue across my teeth and biting my tongue. I push him off me when I’ve had enough of kissing him and he leads me into the mall, slipping his hand into mine and just smiling when I glare at him. I guess it would be easier for us to just pretend we’re a couple, will make luring someone into a trap simpler.

              “I thoroughly enjoy the way your mind works Miss Mackenzie, you and I, we’re a lot alike. We think in very similar ways, have the same urges, it’s one of the reasons I saved you.”

              “You’re actually happy that I attacked Brendon, you bastard. So sorry to disappoint you Josh, but I’m nothing like you.”

I wrench my hand out of his and storm off and into the closest ladies bathroom, confident that he won’t follow me in there, but when he drags me into a stall and wraps a hand around my throat I find that I’m wrong.

              “Get off of me Josh and take me home. I’m not doing this with yo……”

Josh shoves his hand over my mouth and pins my hands over my head with his other hand when I try to take a swing at him.

              “Pretty sure I told you if you if you didn’t do what I said I’d make you regret it Kenz. I’m trying to help you satisfying your hunger, but if you want to go home and risk hurting Brendon again then be my guest. Otherwise, stop acting like a whiny little princess and do as you’re told. I really don’t want to make you, but I will if I have too.”

I roll my eyes but stop trying to hit him so he lets me go and I straighten out my tank top that has slipped off of my shoulder and the bite mark he left on me is visible.

              “I’m only listening to you because I’m hungry.”

              “That’s fine, as long as you do listen. Let’s get you some new clothes hmm?”

Shrugging, I let Josh take my hand again and lead me into a store where the girl working there eyes us disapprovingly. I wander through the store, pausing to look at a few things here and there, including a pair of leather pants, and a violent purple, lace-up tank top.

              “See something you like baby?”

Josh asks me and I nod, and he waves the shop girl over. She comes over to us, completely avoiding eye contact with either of us and looking own her nose at us.

              “Can I help you?”

              “Yes, you can actually……”

He looks down at her nametag.

              “……Sarah. There’s a few things my girlfriend would like to try on.”

              “I’m not sure if our price range is accommodating to your girlfriend. Maybe you should try The Gap?”

Josh just laughs as I growl lowly at her and puts himself between me and her when he works out that I’m going to go for her throat.

              “Money isn’t an issue you prissy little bitch, now, you’re going to do everything in your power to keep my girlfriend happy, and in return, I won’t kill you. Sound fair?”

              “Y…yes. Of…of course. Whatever you say.”

I roll my eyes again at Josh as he compels her but I’m glad that she isn’t going to be any trouble for us, I really didn’t want to kill her. Sarah turns to me with a smile and for the next 20 minutes she follows me around the store getting me anything and everything that I want. I end up buying the leather pants and purple top, as well as black skinny jeans and a low cut tank top that I change into before we leave.

              “Thank you, Sarah. Next time you have a customer who you think won’t have the money you’ll be nice to them. I find out you’ve been horrible I’ll come back here and kill you.”

Josh laughs and takes my hand again, leading me from the store and down to the food court in the mall. We sit at a table close to the entrance so we can watch all the people coming in.

              “I think we should have a party tonight, don’t you Josh? Find some willing participants here and make a night out of it.”

              “I like the way your mind works kitten. Eat first, then we’ll organise a party. Now, you need to be careful when you’re picking your meal. You don’t want to pick one that is going to attract too much attention, but you don’t want one that doesn’t attract any attention because they’ll be too suspicious. The high school jock looking kind, and the prissy cheerleaders? All you have to do is compliment them and they’ll be eating out of your hands. Try to avoid them in groups too, it’s harder to separate them, unless you just want to invite them to your little party, okay?”

              “I think I got it. I’m gonna go get coffee, I’ll be back in a bit. Try not to kill anyone before I come back.”

I swipe Josh’s wallet that he’d left on the table and head off to a café in the food court that seems to be bustling with activity, assuming that they have the best coffee and that’s why. While I’m waiting in line I notice that there is a table of three guys who are watching me, one of them in particular looking very interested. I look over at them, tucking my fringe behind my ear and biting my lip whilst making eye contact with the one who looks most interested in me. He looks to his two friends and then smiles at me giving me a small nod. I turn away, smiling to myself and hiding my face with my hair again, spending the whole time in the line being stared at by him. Once I have my coffee and start to leave, he’s still staring at me so I go straight up to the table, sitting on the edge of it. He looks up at me, a smirk plastered across his pretty pink lips.

              “Didn’t your mom ever tell you it’s rude to stare?”

He’s a lot better looking close up. Bright red hair, pretty hazel eyes, defined cheek bones and extremely kissable pink lips. The two guys with him aren’t too bad looking either, one of them has short blonde hair, a killer jawline and the same hazel eyes as the red head, giving me the impression that they’re related. The last of the three has long black hair, brown eyes, and an overall modelesque face and is covered in tattoos.

              “Can’t help but stare when a pretty girl walks by now can I? I’m Gerard, that’s Frank…”

He points to the one with the black hair.

               “…and that’s my little brother, Mikey.”

He points to the blonde, so my guess that they’re related was right. I roll my eyes and look over his shoulder and wink at Mikey and he blushes and looks away.

              “Does that line ever work for you?”

              “You’re still here aren’t you?”

I take a few steps closer to him, looking up at him through my eyelashes even though he’s only about 3 inches taller than me. I lean in and sniff his neck, before pulling back and smiling at him.

              “My friends and I are having a party tonight, you and your friends should come.”

Picking up a pen that’s sitting on the table where Mikey and Frank are sitting, I take Gerard’s hand and write Dallon’s address across his palm.

              “Be there around 8.”

I kiss him on the cheek and drop the pen back on the table before grabbing my coffee and going back out to the food court and to Josh.


	12. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two types of party :)

Sitting on Josh’s lap when I get back because theirs is 2 people sitting opposite him.

“There you are darling, I was starting to get worried about you. These are our new friends, Erin and Jake. Say hello kids.”

They both say hello, but if the terrified look on Erin’s face is anything to go by, she and Jake have been compelled to stay where they are.

“You made friends babe? So did I, I invited them to our party tonight. Did you find anyone to invite?”

“I did actually, found about five of them to come. Jake and Erin are going to come with us   and help pick snacks, isn’t that right?”

Josh stands up, taking me with him and takes Erin’s hand, putting his arm around her and leading her back towards the car. I take Jake’s hand and follow Josh, picking the bag up that has my pants and shirt in it and we all head out to the car.

“This won’t hurt a bit, please don’t scream.”

Shoving Jake up against the side of the car I pull his head to the side and sink my teeth into his throat, closing my eyes at how good his blood tastes. He starts dropping as he starts to lose consciousness and I end up in his lap on the concrete until Josh pulls me off of him.

“It’s called snatch, eat, erase, darling. You need to let him go before you kill him.”

Josh bites his own wrist and then shoves it in Jake’s mouth, forcing him to drink his blood for a couple of minutes before pulling away.

“Forget what happened here and go home.”

Jake wipes the leftovers of Josh’s blood off of his chin before heading inside, Erin following him once Josh has compelled her too. He still has some of Erin’s blood on his chin which I kiss off of his face, accidentally biting his lip.

“Easy girly, my blood isn’t what you want right now.”

“I’m hungry Daddy, I want more.”

Josh smiles, grabbing me by the hair and kissing me forcefully.

“I know baby. Let’s get you some more.”

So that’s how the next couple of hours go, the two of us hiding out in the carpark and feeding, taking it in turns to go inside and lure two people out, and sometimes inviting them to the party we’re throwing at Dallon’s later. He’s going to kill me, but at this point in time I can’t really find a way to care. Josh drops me back off at Dallon’s and then heads out to get supplies for our party, between the two of us we’ve invited about 15 people, I personally can’t wait for Gerard to show up. When I go inside, Brendon is in the kitchen with his back to me and Dallon is nowhere to be seen. I sneak up on Brendon, coming up from behind where he’s cutting celery sticks and whispering in his ear.

“Boo.”

He yelps in surprise and picks up the knife, holding it in front of himself protectively and I just laugh.

“You should have seen the look on your face just now.”

“Brendon? Are you okay babe?”

Dallon comes out of the bedroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair still wet and he glares at me before pulling Brendon protectively behind him, taking the knife from him and setting it down on the counter.

“Why don’t you go wait in the bedroom love? Kenz and I need to have a bit of a chat.”

“Yeah, go wait in the bedroom Brendon, start picking an outfit for the party we’re throwing tonight.”

Brendon goes, not breaking eye contact with me until he has too. Dallon is still staring at me with a pissed off look on his face and I just roll my eyes, jumping up and sitting on the bench so he isn’t so much taller than I am.

“Would you quit staring at me? Are you pissed at me because of the whole throwing a party thing? It’ll be good for us to get some fresh blood in the house because you haven’t eaten properly in almost 2 days.”

"Not the time for jokes, Mack. I’m pissed at you because you attacked Brendon this morning and then left and I had no fucking idea where you were all day! Did you not think to take your fucking cell so I could call you if I needed you? I was worried sick that something had fucking happened to you!”

Rolling my eyes I jump back off of the bench and head to my bedroom, taking the bag that has my new clothes in it with me and dumping it on my bed with the stuff I bought yesterday that I assume Dallon bought in while I was gone. I take my tank top off so I can shower and I can hear Dallon gasp when he sees my back, I’d forgotten about the bruises on my hips and the bite on my shoulder.

“What the hell did that asshole do to you last night? I’m assuming the party was his idea as well?”

“Josh didn’t do anything to me that I didn’t want him too. Would you quit being a jerk? I’m just trying to have a little fun so actually, the party was my idea. Besides, if we have the party and there’s fresh blood in the house, I won’t be so concerned that I’m going to go for Brendon again. Plus, it wouldn’t kill you to loosen up and have some fun. Whoever and whatever we want, remember?”

Dallon opens his mouth to argue with me but just hugs me instead, kissing the top of my head and ruffling my hair.

“I just worry about you okay? I don’t want you to get hurt. You’re right, a party will be fun, and gives me a chance to eat too. Can you just…please apologise to Brendon for this morning, you scared the hell out of him.”

“Sure, just let me shower and get ready then I’ll come and apologise. There’s going to be a bunch of hot guys here tonight, so you won’t struggle finding a pretty one.”

I kiss Dallon on the cheek and then finish striping off my clothes and getting in the shower, needing to wash the blood from under my fingernails from mine and Josh’s adventure this afternoon. Josh has gotten back by the time I’m done in the shower and doing my make-up, I can hear him and Dallon have a screaming match in the kitchen.

 “Just keep your fucking teeth out of Mackenzie, Josh. I’ve been doing my research, I know how kinky and weird that is so leave her the fuck alone.”

“Didn’t she tell you? I didn’t fucking do anything to her that she didn’t want! She liked it.”

“I don’t give a fuck if she liked it. Keep your teeth to yourself or I’ll knock them out.”

Brendon is standing in the hallway near the kitchen and I can tell from the look on his face that he’s trying not to cry. I go over to him and pull him into my arms, running my hand through his hair which seems to calm him down.

“I’m sorry about this morning Brendon, I shouldn’t have bitten you and I promise I won’t ever do that to you again.”

“It’s okay, I know you hadn’t eaten in a day, Dallon explained everything while you were gone. He was really worried about you. I hear we’re having a party tonight? I didn’t know you and Dallon had friends in town. I mean, I know Dallon lives in the area so he obviously has friends here, but he told me that you aren’t from around here.”

“……If you two are quite finished eavesdropping from the hallway.”

I should have known that Josh knew we were there, him and his stupid mind-reading ability. I’m going to have to ask him to teach me how to do that, and how to keep him out of my head. I’m not entirely certain him being able to read my thoughts whenever he wants to is a good thing, it’s actually really creepy. When Brendon and I go into the kitchen there is a tonne of alcohol on the bench and a heap of snacks. Dallon, Josh and I aren’t going to need any actual food but Brendon and the rest of our guests will.

“Josh why don’t you go and freshen up before our guests start to arrive? I told the guys to be here around 8 and I’m going to need some help setting up because I don’t want to do it by myself. Dallon and Brendon can help me while you go get ready.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute Mackenzie.”

Josh goes to my room with no argument to my surprise but I have a feeling I’m going to pay somehow for telling him what to do, and for mouthing off at him this morning, but I don’t really care. Josh doesn’t come out of the bedroom until we’ve finished setting up and it’s about 7.30 so we have roughly half an hour before people start showing up He watches me as I come into the bedroom, taking my t-shirt and bra off so I can start tying the purple top on.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

I deadpan to him over my shoulder then finish tying my shirt on before pulling on my leather pants and looking at myself in the mirror. The purple colour makes the paleness of my skin and the green in my eyes really pop and the minimal make-up I’ve put on compliments the whole outfit. I have to fix my hair so that it covers the bite on my shoulder that’s almost completely healed but you can still see it.

“Your ass looks amazing in those pants kitten.”

Josh hugs me and grabs my ass, squeezing it and then spanking me once. I pull his hands off of me and push him back a little bit, scoffing and turning my back on him. Now that I’ve got blood in my system, it’s a lot easier to shove him and mean it.

“You get to keep your hands off of me tonight, Josh. I strongly intend on fucking one of the guys I invited, so don’t get all possessive.”

I leave the bedroom, and slam the door on an annoyed looking Josh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last pre-written chapter I have so apologies if the next one takes me a while to update. Thanks everyone for reading and keep your comments coming xx


	13. A little party never killed nobody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mackenzie isn't the only one who's up to no good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly 2000 words this chapter because I love you guys <3

The party surprisingly, has been going on without a hitch for over an hour now. All of the human guests are happy, Dallon has fed at least once on someone who isn’t Brendon, Josh is being his usual charming self and has made out with at least 3 of our male guests, last time I checked anyway, and I’ve been chatting to one of the guys I invited, Spencer, about music. I’ve had several drinks and I’m feeling a bit buzzed by the time Gerard, Mikey and Frank turn up with another guy, the four of them making a beeline for me as soon as they’re inside.

“I was beginning to think that you guys had me stood me up.”

Gerard rakes his eyes up and down my body but I ignore him and look over his shoulder at Mikey and their other friend. He’s tall with brown curly hair, brown eyes and killer cheekbones.

“Hey Mikey, who’s your friend? You looking fucking great by the way.”

I ran my hand down Mikey’s arm, wrapping my arm around his waist and kissing him on the cheek. I can see Gerard glare at Mikey so the hand that he had around my waist drops awkwardly by his side and I laugh quietly.

“This is Ray, Ray, this is Mackenzie.”

“You can call me Mack, everybody else does. It’s nice to meet you.”

Ray shakes my hand and smiles at me and I can see Gerard get more and more frustrated the longer I stand there with my arm around Mikey.

“Come on sweetness, let’s get you a drink.”

I throw Gerard a bone and grab him by the front of his shirt and drag him into the kitchen with me. As soon as we’re in the kitchen and out of view of his brother, Gerard gets a lot more adventurous with his hands, putting his arm around my waist and resting his hand on my ass.

“You think you’re pretty fucking clever don’t you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Vodka or Bourbon?”

Gerard crowds me up against the kitchen bench, locking his strong arms on either side of my hips so that I can’t move. Gerard’s only a few inches taller than I am, and I have vampire strength over him but he has this extremely dominant energy about him that just makes me wanna get down on my knees and do whatever he says.

“Bourbon. You know exactly what I’m talking about. Flirting with my brother right in front of me. You want me to do something about it, don’t you?”

Biting my lip, I open my mouth to answer but Gerard covers my mouth with his hand and then kisses me, grabbing my ass and grinding up against me and I can feel that he’s hard and moan against his lips.

“Don’t answer that, I know you just want me to slap you around.”

I shudder as Gerard’s words start to get me hot and bothered and he starts to mouth at my neck, moving his hips in small circles against me, making sure I’m aware just how hard the action is making him.

“You seem very certain of yourself there Gee. What makes you think I’m that kind of girl?”

I whisper against his ear but the only answer I get is him biting my neck and pulling back to smirk at me with a raised eyebrow. I go back in to kiss him, getting my arms free so I can wrap them around his neck, pulling myself closer to him.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Gerard and I are pulled apart when Josh comes in and gets all possessive, pulling me out of his arms. I push Josh off of me and shove him into the opposite bench and put myself between him and Gerard when Josh goes for him.

“Get your fucking hands off of my girl, pretty boy.”

Josh growls at Gerard, who just rolls his eyes.

“Fuck off Josh, I’m not your girl. Now go away, Gerard and I were in the middle of something.”

I put my arms around Gerard’s neck and make a big show of kissing him, curling my fingers around the ends of his bright red hair and pulling softly. He’s hesitant about kissing me back but when I brush my hand across the front of his pants and over his dick he returns my enthusiasm. I can feel Josh’s eyes boring into the back of my head and sigh, pulling away from Gerard’s lips to drag him back out to the lounge, both of our drinks in my free hand. Dallon and Brendon are sitting on one of the couches, Frank, Mikey and Ray sitting on the other one opposite, leaving the armchair free and Gerard seems to read my mind and sits on it, pushing me onto my knees on the floor between his open legs. I cross my legs and lean back against the chair, wrapping my arms around Gerard’s knees, tucking my hands under his thighs and crossing my feet in Mikey’s lap when he sits on the floor to be at my level.

“So um, how do you know Gee & Frankie, Mack?”

Brendon asks me timidly and I can tell that he still doesn’t feel comfortable around me after what happened this morning, especially from the way Dallon is rubbing circles into Brendon’s back with his palm, protecting the younger boy in his own way.

“Caught Gee checking me out at the mall when Josh and I went out this morning and couldn’t help but invite him to our little gathering when I realised how attractive Frankie and Mikey are.”

The hand that Gerard was carding softly through my hair stiffens and he pulls harshly on it so that my head falls back and I have to look at him.

“Rude.”

Is all he says and I just smile, shaking my head loose and poking Mikey in the stomach with my toe.

“O…oh I see. Fair…fair enough.”

“How do you know them Brendon?”

I ask him, not missing the way Mikey blushes and the way Frank’s heartbeat picks up.

“Mikey and I use to um, go out when we were at school, reconnected when Gee and Frankie blew into the bar one night, drunk out of their minds. I was just finishing my shift so I offered to drive them home because they were clearly in the wrong place……”

Brendon looks up so he’s making eye contact with Frank, licking his lips to wet them and pushing back against Dallon’s hand on his back and biting his lip before he continues.

“……well, Gee was in the wrong place anyway. We’ve hung out a few times since then, but not as much as I’d like because I’m always working.”

I notice that Brendon is doing everything he can now to avoid looking at Frank, who’s hands on his knees have started to shake a little, not noticeable enough to a normal person but because of my vamp sense I notice. Mikey is biting his lip to try and hide the fact that he’s smiling, clearly reminiscing on old memories of being with Brendon.

“Hey Dallon, where’s your bathroom?”

I’m clearly the only one that notices Frank’s voice break like he’s going to cry and I’m suddenly curious to find out why that is.

“Down the hall, third door on your right.”

Dallon provides helpfully and then launches into a conversation about some TV series I have no interest in with Gerard and Ray. Mikey is in his own little world, biting his lip and stealing guilty little glances at Brendon. Brendon is still staring down the hallway after Frank and I watch as conflicting emotions dance across his face when he finally turns back and catches Mikey staring at him. I untangle my arms from around Gerard’s legs and head down to the bathroom after Frank and I can hear him crying.

“Frankie, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I…I’m…no, no I’m not.”

He unlocks the bathroom door and opens it to let me in, locking it again behind me.

“I’m guessing you didn’t know Brendon and Mikey were intimate?”

“Ha, yeah, you could put it that way.”

I sit down on the floor, leaning against the bathtub next to Frank, knocking my knees against his and resting my head on his shoulder.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Gee and I blew into the bar on our way home from a party one night, and Mikey and I had broken up, like, a week before. I put the pieces together that Mikey and Brendon had their little fling about the same time that Mikey and I got together. Then when me and Mikey broke up, I got with Brendon and he made me swear never to tell Mikey. Guess it just hurts is all.”

“I’m so sorry sweetie, that’s shitty. I’ve never had an experience like that in a relationship so can’t relate, but I imagine it doesn’t feel great.”

It’s me that starts crying then, something about talking to Frank finally making it sink in that Michael, my boyfriend of 6 years, the first guy I ever loved, is dead. It took me less than 48 hours to jump into bed with someone else, and it’s taken me less than 24 to consider getting into bed with someone else.

“Woah, hey, don’t cry. What’s wrong? I didn’t mean to make you cry too, I’m sorry.”

Frank pulls me into his lap so that I’m straddling him, wrapping his arms around my waist and giving me a bone-crushing hug.

“I’m sorry, here I was trying to make you feel better and now I’m crying.”

“It’s most definitely okay. Do you want to talk about it?”

I shake my head, almost violently. I don’t think I’m ready to talk about Michael just yet, especially not with someone who I barely know. I push myself up from Frank’s lap, taking him with me and readjusting his clothes.

“Want to make Brendon & Mikey jealous?”

Frank looks at me confused and I just laugh, squeezing his arm.

“I don’t mean me babe, if that’s what you’re thinking. Have you met Josh yet?”

I smile wickedly when Frank shakes his head and take his hand, dragging him out to where I last saw Josh when he came to interrupt Gerard and me making out.

“Wait here.”


	14. Who said there is only one Way?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't be mad Daddy, I bought you a present.

I leave Frank standing by the edge of the kitchen island, interrupting the conversation that Josh & Spencer are having. When Josh ignores me completely I kiss him on the cheek, and then I work my way up with my teeth and tongue.

“Don’t be mad Daddy, I bought you a present.”

I purr in his ear, beckoning Frank over with a flick of my wrist. Josh looks at him over my shoulder and smiles.

“A present baby?”

“Mmhm. Please don’t kill him though, just need you to make his ex-boyfriend jealous.”

“There’s always a motive with you, little whore. You owe me.”

Rolling my eyes I blindly reach for Frank’s hand and pull him closer to Josh and I. Frank is blushing furiously and avoiding eye contact with Josh, looking at me nervously.

“Frankie, this is my friend, Josh. Joshie, this is Frank. Frank needs you to help make his ex-boyfriend jealous. Think you can handle that?”

“I’m sure I can come up with something. Hey there cutie.”

Josh lifts Frank’s chin with 2 fingers and makes him look him in the eyes, kissing one of his bushing cheeks and taking his hand.

“You’re such a little trouble maker Kenzie!”

Spencer teases, punching my shoulder lightly and I reach over and ruffle his hair.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m sweet and innocent Spence. What were you and Josh talking about anyway?”

“You. He was bragging about how much a kinky slut he thinks you are in bed.”

“He’s such an ass.”

I roll my eyes and Spencer gives me a one-armed hug before guiding me back out to the lounge, shoving me into Gerard’s lap and then sitting with Brendon and Dallon. Brendon is almost in Dallon’s lap on their end of the couch because Frank is in Josh’s lap, the two of them are all over each other. Brendon looks slightly uncomfortable but isn’t fazed as much which doesn’t surprise me now that he’s with Dallon, but if looks could kill, Josh would be dead from the glare that Mikey is giving them. I can’t wipe the smirk off of my face while I watch Josh try to make me jealous. Every time he kisses Frank and grabs his ass, making the younger boy moan into his mouth, he watches me. I’m much more interested in feeling how hard Gerard is, and how his cock twitches every time I move and try to get comfortable.

“If you don’t sit still, you’re not going to want to sit after I’m through with you.”

“Reckon you could make my ass as red as your hair?”

I say to him quietly so that he is the only one that hears me. I’m sure Josh heard it too, and from the exasperated look Dallon gives me, so did he. Gerard tangles a hand in my hair and kisses me, biting my lip and tongue and holding me there when he trails kisses up my neck to my ear.

“If you get down on your knees and beg for it like a good little whore I might.”

“That a threat, or a promise?”

Gerard doesn’t answer me because he’s too busy looking at Mikey. I catch Mikey’s eye and wink and he just looks at Gerard, who shrugs and then looks at me.

“Mikey wants to know if he can join in.”

He whispers in my ear, sliding his hand down my back and grabbing my ass.

“Sure, if that’s what you want Sir.”

I tell him, trying very hard to ignore the way Dallon is looking at me, all tight mouthed and big disappointed eyes.

“Mack, can I talk to you for a second please?”

Dallon asks me, not really giving me a choice when he moves Brendon off of his lap and drags me out to the garage, locking the door behind him and turning on me.

“What the hell is going on with you? Josh last night, now Mikey AND Gerard tonight?”

Huffing, I roll my eyes and run a hand through my hair.

This again? Whatever and whoever we want, your words Dallon.”

“I just…I don’t want you to get hurt. I saw the marks that Josh left on you. Do you really think you could handle them both at the same time if they turned on you?”

I smirk at Dallon and walk over to the 4x4, grabbing it by the bumper and lifting it about 3 feet in the air before putting it back down on again.

“I think I can hold my own, last night I hadn’t had any blood since those guys at the truck stop. Now though? I’m so strong, I’ve had heaps of blood. Don’t worry so much Dallon.”

Hugging him I unlock the door and go back out to our guests, who now only comprise of Spencer, Gerard, Mikey and Frank.

“Where’d your cute friend go?”

Mikey is still sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch so I sit on him. Straddling his lap and resting my hands in his shoulders, his hands immediately going to my ass and squeezing. He’s not looking at my face either, he’s looking at my chest.

“My eyes are up here sweetheart.”

“I know that, smart ass, I just don’t have any interest in looking at your face right now.”

I look over at Gerard, biting my lip to stop from being more of a smartass to Mikey, it’s not the time for that yet.

“He’s spunky, your little brother, I like him.”

“You think that now, wait until you get him into the bedroom.”

Opening and closing my mouth a couple of times while I think of an appropriate response about how odd it is that Gerard seems to have intimate knowledge of his brothers sex life, but I can’t think of one so I don’t say anything. Spencer’s phone starts ringing and he doesn’t answer it but looks at the display screen and then puts it back in his pocket.

“My sister is outside, I’ll catch you guys later. Thanks for the invite Mack, we’ll have to grab lunch or something next week. I may have stolen your phone and put my number in it. Frankie, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Spencer ruffles my hair and kisses me on the cheek before he leaves and I watch as he hugs Dallon on his way out too. Dallon pulls Brendon up from the couch and kisses him before, two nights in a row, sending the younger boy down to his bedroom.

“Do you two have to do that here? Get a room.”

Dallon asks Josh and Frank, Frank making a little annoyed noise when Josh stops kissing him to answer.

“I would, but Kenzie kicked me out of hers, didn’t you baby?”

Gerard is looking at me, a questioning look on his face and I just shrug so he rolls his eyes and looks away.

“Yeah well, lucky for you I have more than one spare room. Down the hall, third left. Goodnight everyone, Mack, please don’t forget to lock the door before you go to bed.”

“Yes Mum. Night Dallon, give Brendon my love. Goodnight boys, watch this one Frank, he bites.”

Dallon and Josh both glare at me and I just smile until they both head off to their respective bedrooms, leaving me alone with Gerard and Mikey.

“You and Josh? So nice of you to give Frank your sloppy seconds. Now Me and Gee? You’re quite the little slut aren’t you?”

“Considering that your about to get laid baby, are you really complaining? Besides, Josh and I were a one-night thing, that’s kinda my style.”

Mikey kisses me, mostly I think to shut me up and I can’t help but almost laugh, smirking against his lips instead. Gerard comes up from behind me and pulls me to my feet by my hair.

“Speaking of getting laid, darling, why don’t you show us the way to your bedroom?”

Gerard gives his brother a hand to his feet and pushes me in front of him, one hand wrapped around the back of my neck.

“Just wait here a sec, I gotta go and lock the door. Drama Mama Dallon is not something I wanna deal with.”

“Make it quick. I wanna follow through on making your ass red.”

I wink at Gerard and then at half-vampire speed go to lock the front door before coming back and grabbing both of them by their shirts and tugging them towards the bedroom.


	15. This could go one of two Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said you can only have things one way ;)

Once we’re down the hallway, I let go of Mikey and turn around and hook my thumbs in Gerard’s belt-loops and kiss him as we get to my room, kicking the door closed with my foot once me, him and Mikey are inside.

“I didn’t……realise……I was getting……two-for-one……when I saw you……this morning.”

I say to Gerard between kisses, untangling from him so I can kiss the younger boy, swearing when he stops kissing me and shoves me face-first into the bedroom door. He pins me there with a bruising grip on my wrists and his hips against mine.

“Shut up, nobody said you could talk, did they?”

“No.”

He spanks me once and then pulls my head back by my hair, rasping into my ear.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that. “No” what?”

“No Sir.”

I giggle, wriggling my ass against his hard-on and biting my lip.

“Don’t sass me, little whore, or you’ll get nothing. Gee and I will use you to get ourselves off and then leave you, all tied up on some street corner for someone else to use. Is that what you want?”

“But, I like sassing you. You’re sexy when you’re mad Mikey.”

Mikey spins me around, still holding my wrists behind my back with one hand. My smart mouth earns me his free hand around my throat and I shift into his touch. It’s not the thrill of the possibility of not being able to breathe, it’s just the feel of Mikey’s hand around my throat, his thumb harsh on my jaw.

“Threatening her isn’t going to do any good, Mikey. Use your actions to make your point hmm?”

I raise an eyebrow at Mikey as he seems to be debating listening to Gerard, or threatening me a little more. He lets me go and takes a step away from me, giving me a not-so-gentle shove in Gerard’s direction.

“Come over here and get on your knees. Hands behind your back and don’t speak.”

“Bossy.”

Gerard rolls his eyes at me but I do as I’m told anyway, making a show of biting my tongue once I’m on my knees. He takes his belt off and then throws it over my shoulder to Mikey, who then uses it to tie my hands tightly together behind my head, pinching my wrists a little.

“Ow, that pinches.”

“You really can’t shut your mouth, can you?”

I shrug, rolling my shoulders back and sticking out my chest but I don’t say anything, just raise an eyebrow.

“Well, what do you know, you can be quiet and do as you’re told. Cute.”

“I’m not so good at doing what I’m told unless I get something out of it.”

Mikey growls at me and pulls my head back, tangling a firm hand in my hair and making me arch my back a little to keep the pressure off of my neck. It’s not painful, just uncomfortable.

“Mikey can you shut her up please? Bored now.”

“Thought you’d never ask. I don’t have to be gentle about it, right?”

Gerard just rolls his eyes and huffs impatiently and I bite the inside of my cheek to stop from laughing at him. I can’t see Mikey standing behind me because of the way he’s got my neck contorted, but I can hear him undoing his belt and jeans. I wink at Gerard and smile, licking my lips and he levers my mouth open with his thumb and a firm hand on my jaw. I flick my tongue over his thumb and drag my teeth over it, sucking softly.

“Hurry up Mikes, she’s so fucking eager for it.”

Mikey lets me go for a second so he can get a better grip lower down and turn my head so my face is in his crotch. His cock is beautiful, thick, uncut and about 8 inches but I don’t get much of a chance to appreciate it before he’s shoving it all the way down my throat, my nose brushing up against his stomach. I don’t think he realised just how far down my throat he was until I swallow around him and he makes a surprised little squeak.

“Fucking hell, just like that. Fuck Gee, you need to feel this.”

“Later, when you’re done with her, when her throat is sore and thoroughly fucked.

Mikey starts fucking my throat and I try to gag occasionally just to try to make sure neither of them suspect that something is off about me.

“Mmm, can’t decide if I want to come down your throat, or all over this pretty whore face.”

“Hurry up and make a decision, Mikey. I have a threat I want to make good on.”

I moan around Mikey’s cock and his rhythm stutters and he doesn’t get to choose where, just comes down my throat with a shout of my name. Mikey moves his hand from my hair to my throat and uses that hand to pull me to my feet.

“You might think that I’m the asshole, but just you wait, Gee’s worse than me.”

Mikey whispers in my ear while he does his pants back up and biting my earlobe. All I want right now is to sink my teeth into Mikey’s pretty blonde neck, but I don’t know if I can while Gerard is here.

“It’s sweet that you two think you’re the bad ones.”

I say in Mikey’s ear and pull back enough so that I can look him in the eyes and compel him.

“Go and sit on the bed, be quiet and take your shirt off, Mikey.”

I twist my hands free of Gee’s belt around my wrists and grab him by the front of his shirt and kiss him.

“Don’t talk, just listen. Go and wait in the bathroom and I’ll be in in a minute.”

Gerard goes and once the door is closed I turn on Mikey, pushing him back so that he’s lying down and I’m straddling his lap and I pin his hands to the bed either side of his head.

“You’re very cute, Mikey, has anyone ever told you that? It’s okay, you can answer.”

“N…no. How…how are you doing this?”

I smirk when I feel Mikey trying to get his wrists free and bite his nipple softly, dragging my tongue from his nipple to his neck.

“Doing what darling?”

I whisper in his ear and work on sucking a hickey into his throat in an attempt to distract myself from biting him like I want to.

“You’re so little, how are you pining me down? What are you going to do now you’ve got me here?”

“Whatever I want to, and you’re going to stay quiet and you aren’t going to move your hands once I let go.”

Mikey licks his lips but nods and does in fact keep his hands by his head once I let go. Leaving bite marks on his throat is not something that I want to do, thinking about what Josh said and not drawing attention to our presence in town. I pick up one of Mikey’s arms and slowly kiss down his arm from his elbow to wrist, sliding the thick bracelet he’s wearing higher up his arm and then bite down, a soft sigh slipping from his lips when I do. When I’m done I let go of Mikey’s arm and kiss him, biting his lip lightly and rolling it through my teeth.

“You taste so fucking good, Mikey. Thank you for doing what I said and not making me hurt you. I’m going to go and fuck Gerard in the shower now and you’re going to go to the kitchen, pour yourself a glass of water and then get some sleep. You can either sleep on the couch, or you can come back in here. I’ll leave that up to you.”

When I get up, Mikey sits up and tangles both hands in my hair and kisses me hard before getting up and doing what I told him to do.

“So vampires are real huh?”

Is the first thing Gerard says to me once I come into the bathroom and I smirk, crossing my arms over my chest and shrug.

“Cool. I saw the way Josh and Dallon looked at you when you made that crack to Frankie about Josh being a biter, so I’m guessing that they are too?”

“Clever little thing, aren’t you? Question is, now what do I do with you? Now that you’ve figured it out I can’t compel you, it won’t work. Still wanna fuck you, and I still want you to spank me.”

“Think I can oblige you there sweetheart.”

Gerard smiles at me wryly and then goes to kiss me, changing his mind and getting a hand around my throat and pushing me into the closed bathroom door.

“My brother just came down your throat, no fucking way am I kissing you. Don’t speak, just move your head, are you opposed to me fucking you senseless in the shower?”

Biting my lip I shake my head and Gerard pulls at one of the laces holding my shirt up.

“Turn around, hands on the sink and don’t move unless I tell you.”

Being with Gerard is different than being with Josh, last night I was being submissive because it was what I wanted to do. Tonight? I’m being submissive to Gerard because it’s what he wants me to do, and I want him to enjoy himself. With deft fingers, Gerard undoes the lacing on the back of my shirt and removes it, running his fingers softly across my hips and then across my shoulder blade and it’s then that I realise he’s tracing the bruises on my hips and the bite on my shoulder.

“What happened here?”

He asks me, tracing the bite with his lips and tongue while reaching around to undo my pants and I shiver.

“Josh bit me last…last night when we were…were fooling ah…around…oh my god Gee…”

It’s hard to string a sentence together when Gerard is grinding his erection against my ass and has slipped one of his hands down my pants, his other hand on my hip to keep me pinned up against the counter.

“You should take these off love, I wanna see you.”

Gerard kisses my neck and then steps away from me and I turn around slowly and take my pants off, watching him and biting my lip standing in front of him in my completely naked glory, trying not to blush as he looks me up and down.

“What’re you blushing for gorgeous?”

“I don’t…I don’t know why but…you make me nervous. Which is weird, considering I could rip your throat out before you could even scream.”

“Oh baby talk dirty to me.”

I roll my eyes and shove Gerard up against the sink where he had me pinned and kiss him hard getting my hands between us so I can undo his pants and wrap my hand around his cock.

“You have too many clothes on.”

I breathe against his lips, letting go of his dick to slide his jacket off of his shoulders and then lift his shirt up over his head.

“Fuck me Gerard, you’re so pretty.”

“Not as pretty as you, sweetheart.”

Gerard tucks my hair behind my ear and then kisses me sweetly, backing me up until we’re both in the shower and then turning it on, not breaking the kiss once. Once we’re both in and Gerard has the water at the temperature he wants it he breaks the kiss and then turns me around, shoving me face first into the shower wall, plastering himself up against my back.

“How many times…”

He spanks me once on each ass cheek and I bite my lip to keep quiet.

“…do you think I’m going to have to hit you…”

Gerard does it again, dragging his nails across my left cheek and down the back of my leg.

“…til your pretty ass is glowing bright red hmm?”

He sinks his teeth into my shoulder, over the old marks from Josh, resting one hand on my hip, pinching my right nipple with his other hand.

“Asked you a question doll, would appreciate an answer.”

“Um…I…I don’t know Gee…twen…twenty?”

I can feel Gerard’s lips form a smirk into my shoulder and the fingers that were on my nipple find their way inside of me and I shudder, trying to fuck his fingers but I let him hold me still with the hand he has on my hip.

“You trying to fuck my fingers baby? You’re such a whore.”

“Yes, fuck, yes please. Would you just fuck me already Gee, please?”

Gerard pulls his fingers out and shoves them in my mouth, moving the hand on my hip to my hair and pulling my head back.

“Are you telling me what to do love? You know that’s not how this works.”

“What are you gonna do about it?”

“Feisty little thing aren’t you? We’ll soon fix that.”

Gee kisses me softly behind my ear.

“I’d hold on tight if I were you.”


	16. The morning after.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been kind of busy getting your rocks off......

After Gerard and I had had amazing rough sex in the shower last night, he’d made me compel Mikey into thinking that it was us that had sex instead and that he’d sleep on the couch. I didn’t mind, it’s not like I was going to screw around with Mikey any time soon, I’d had a great time with Gerard. Maybe might fool around with Gee again too, but I’d also told Mikey last night that he didn’t want to have sex with me again, and that he needed to apologise to Frank for what happened between him & Brendon. I untangle myself from Mikey without waking him up and throw on Josh’s shirt that he left in my bedroom and my underwear and head out to the kitchen in search of coffee.

“Morning.”

I wave the mug of coffee under Gerard’s nose until he sits up, pulling me into his lap and taking my mug from me. I cross my arms and pout at him until he rolls his eyes and gives it back to me, resting his warm hands on my thighs.

“Mornin’ love. Where’s my coffee huh?”

Giving Gerard my coffee, I trace the bite I left on his neck with my fingers.

 “This shouldn’t take too long to heal. Would be quicker if you let me give you my blood.”

Gee just shakes his head at me and covers the bite with his hair, grinning cheekily and cradling my mug. I go to the kitchen to get my own coffee, seeing as Gerard isn’t going to give me mine back. Brendon and Dallon are making out against the counter in front of the coffee and I nudge them out of the way so I can make more.

“Mm, you read my mind. Yes please Mack.”

“Hey Frankie. Have fun last night?”

I turn around to smile at him, happy that I can’t see any bite marks on his throat. Frank blushes and shifts his weight between his feet and I just giggle at him, pouring him and me coffee and going back into the lounge room. I sit on the couch next to Gerard, and Frank sits in the armchair across from us and the three of us nurse our coffees quietly until Brendon and Dallon come in with a plate of pancakes.

“Breakfast?”

Brendon, Gerard and Frank drive straight into the pancakes but neither Dallon nor I bother, both of us hungry for something else.

“Why didn’t anyone tell me there was coffee and pancakes?”

“Because nobody likes you?”

I say sarcastically under my breath to Josh when he comes in, Dallon & Brendon catching my eye from across the room and the three of us breaking into silent giggles.

“Aww c’mon kitten, you like me a little bit.”

“Not what she was telling me last night. Morning all. Ooh, pancakes.”

Mikey leans over the back of the couch and kisses the top of my head, leaning over further and grabbing a pancake off the stack and smirking at the displeased look on Josh’s face. I have to hide my face in Gerard’s shoulder when I start laughing uncontrollably, wiping the tears from my eyes from how hard I laughed.

“Hey Frankie, can we talk for a sec?”

Frank looks at Mikey suspiciously, then looks at me and I just shrug, pretending I don’t know what’s going on when Gerard gives me the same questioning look.

“You guys can talk in my room if you want.”

“Thanks Kenz. Frank?”

Frank eyes me again but gets up and follows Mikey back to my bedroom, a look of horror on Brendon’s face when he realises what’s probably going to happen.

“What’s all that about?”

Gerard asks and I bite my lip, looking at Brendon and suddenly grateful for the arm Dallon has around him to keep him calm.

“They just need to have a little heart-to-heart, Gee, it’ll be okay.”

Brendon jumps in before I can say anything and I give him a small smile, turning back to Gerard.

“Brendon’s right, unresolved issues and all that, it’s gonna be fine.”

I start playing with Gerard’s hair and he drops the subject, resting his head on my shoulder. It doesn’t take long for Mikey and Frank to work out whatever their issues are because they come back into the lounge holding hands and all over each other. They leave not long after, Gerard smiling at them both and getting my phone number before taking the happy couple back to their place to ‘make up’.

************

“I wanna take you out tonight, on a proper date.”

Josh says to me a few hours later, pushing the magazine I was on the couch reading out of my face, and sitting on the coffee table opposite me.

“A date huh? I don’t see why not.”

“Great. Be ready by 6.45 and I’ll come and pick you up okay?”

“Sure, Josh.”

I smile, tucking my hair behind my ear. I spend the rest of the afternoon curled up on the couch watching a movie with Brendon & Dallon. Dallon gets up to make us all lunch and Brendon turns to me once we’re alone.

“Hey can I ask you something?”

“Of course B, what’s up?”

Brendon bites his lip and plays with his fingers, something I’ve noticed he does when he’s nervous, and I move closer to him, wrapping my arm around his shoulders and pulling him against me.

“Sweetie whatever is wrong you can tell me, okay?”

“I just…do you think Dallon really wants me? I want…I want him to turn me…but he gets all awkward when I ask him about it. I really like him Mackenzie, I actually think I love him. I don’t understand why he won’t do it.”

“Have you asked him?”

Brendon rolls his eyes at me and huffs, crossing his arms over his chest and shifting out of my arm around his waist until I pout at him and he snuggles back into me.

“Every time we go to bed I ask him, but he doesn’t answer. Just kisses me to shut me up andthen I’m too tired to ask again when we’re done fucking.”

“I didn’t need to know that babe. Alright, do you want me to talk to him?”

Brendon smiles and throws himself into my arms and I laugh into his neck when he kisses me on the cheek.

“Thanks Mack, you’re the best!”

“I know babe, I know.”

I kiss the top of Brendon’s head and we snuggle back into the couch. He and Dallon must have been up all night because Brendon falls asleep in my lap before Dallon brings his food back in. Dallon hands me a mug and I can smell blood in it but it looks like coffee and I raise a brow at him and he smiles proudly.

“That’s Gerard’s blood you’re drinking. Was his idea too, wouldn’t shut up about it last night actually. I’m kind of surprised you told him what you were by the way, Mikey and Frank didn’t seem to have a clue.”

“I didn’t tell him, Gee figured it out on his own. Made me compel Mikey into thinking that it was us that had sex last night, not me and him. I may have also compelled him to apologise to Frank for fucking Brendon when they got together. Frankie slept with him too, Brendon I mean, but it was after He and Mikey broke up. That’s why Frank was so upset last night.”

Brendon stirs a bit but snuggles back into my shoulder and goes back to sleep.

“Oh, well that’s interesting, explains why he was out here last night. I wasn’t eavesdropping I swear, but did I hear Josh asking you out on a date tonight?”

“Yeah, he did. Shit, what time is it?”

“Just gone 5. What time is he picking you up?”

“6.45. I can sit here for a bit longer. It’s worth keeping Josh waiting anyway if it means I get to look at this beautiful face.”

Dallon smiles at me and then touches Brendon’s cheek, sweetly kissing the boy on the cheek, and kissing me on the forehead as well before pulling away.

“He wants it you know, Dallon. Brendon wants you to turn him. I know you want it too, so why haven’t you yet?”

“Well uh, I don’t know how, and well, you’ve been kind of busy getting your rocks off so I didn’t want to bug you to show me how.”

“I always have time for you Dallon, you should have just asked! Do it tonight while I’m out of the house okay? All you have to do is give Brendon your blood, and then he has to die and when he wakes up you have to give him fresh blood. Call Spencer, he’ll happily donate his blood to the “get Brendon & Dallon together forever” cause.”

Dallon rolls his eyes at me and I just smile, shimmying out from underneath Brendon and going to my room to get ready for my date with Josh. It takes me forever to decide what I want to wear, eventually deciding on a knee-length white lace dress with flat black boots and a black leather jacket. I curl my hair loosely and put on a little bit of eyeliner and mascara. When I’m done I head back out to the lounge where Brendon and Dallon are making out on the couch, Dallon’s teeth grazing Brendon’s throat and the boy whimpering softly.

“Do you have to do that here? I’m hungry and you’re making me jealous.”

“Sorry honey, we were talking about our plans tonight and got distracted.”

I laugh at them both, kissing Brendon on the cheek because he’s still out of it from Dallon’s bite and go to answer the door when the doorbell rings.

“Hey…oh wow, honey you look beautiful. You ready to go?”

“Yeah, let me go grab my purse and my phone, Dallon will kill me if I leave the house without it again.”

Josh rolls his eyes at me and I raise an eyebrow at him, confused.

“You let him boss you around a lot babe. You shouldn’t, you’re stronger and more powerful than he is.”

“Leave him alone Josh, please? I want us to have a good night, don’t bring this stuff up okay. I don’t want to have this argument with you.”

I kiss him to stop anything else from coming out of his mouth and he tucks my fringe behind my ear and kisses my forehead.


	17. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought you might want to kill him after what he and his brothers did to you.

Dallon is leaning up against the kitchen island when Josh and I come in, his arms crossed over his chest and watching Josh and I.

“I’m going to my room to get my phone, please be nice to each other while I’m gone.”

I direct my statement mostly to Josh, because I know that Dallon won’t do anything that will upset me.  I make my trip to the bedroom quick, shoving my phone in the pocket of my jacket and quickly fixing my lipstick before going back out to the kitchen, happy that even though Dallon and Josh aren’t speaking to each other, they’re still in the same room.

“Keep your teeth out of Mackenzie, please don’t kill anyone, and I want her home by 11, Josh.”

“Whatever you say, Dad. Don’t worry, I’ll have her home safe and sound.”

Dallon rolls his eyes and scowls at Josh and then leaves the kitchen with a sour look on his face and I feel kind of bad. I know he’s just trying to protect me, but I’m more than capable of looking after myself. I’ve found that the more blood I consume, the more powerful I feel, and the less scared I am of the things that Josh, or anyone else could do to me. It was almost too easy overpowering Mikey and Gerard last night, especially Mikey. The frustrated look he had on his face when he was trying to push me off of him was quite amusing and isn’t something that I’m going to forget.

“Do you trust me Mack?”

“Um, yeah I guess so? I mean, you really could have hurt me the other night but you didn’t, and you saved my life, so yeah. Yeah I do. Why?”

I turn to Josh once we’re in the car and he’s smiling at me and holding a blindfold out for me. I eye him sceptically and he just laughs, putting the hand that isn’t holding the blindfold on my knee.

“I want it to be a surprise. Don’t want you seeing where we’re going.”

He explains, putting the blindfold in my hand and letting me feel how soft and silky the simple piece of material is.

“Can’t I just sit here and close my eyes? Don’t you trust me to do that Daddy?”

I wink at Josh and bite my lip and I can see that he’s wanting more than anything to say something about me calling him that but he just kisses me instead, getting a hand in my hair and pulling my head back so he can kiss down my neck and leave a hickey at the junction where my neck and shoulder meet.

“You have no idea what you calling me that makes me want to do to you kitten.”

He says in my ear, biting softly on my earlobe and soothing the bite with his tongue. With Josh’s lips and tongue on my ear and neck it’s easy for him to distract me and tie the blindfold over my eyes, pining my arms to my sides when I scowl at him and try to take it off.

“I’ll tie your hands too if you try to take it off. But you’d like that, wouldn’t you little girl? You’d like it if Daddy tied you up and had his wicked way with you.”

“Fuck you Josh.”

I say sourly and he leaves me alone leaning over to kiss me on the cheek before turning back to the steering wheel.  My hands are just itching to reach up and undo the blindfold but I’m a little bit scared about what Josh will do to me if I do.

“So are you going to give me any clues about where we’re going?”

“Nope, just that tonight is going to be unforgettable.”

Josh doesn’t say anything else but turns the radio on so that the two of us aren’t sitting in complete silence. We drive for another half an hour, neither of us saying anything but Josh does rest his hand back on my knee and I cover his hand with my own and I can almost hear his smile.

“Alright, we’re here. But I’m still not taking the blindfold off, gotta wait until we’re inside, okay baby?”

“Whatever Josh, let’s just hurry up okay?”

Josh pulls me up against the car and shoves me up against it, pinning me with his hips, and a forearm across my chest to keep me still.

“Are you giving me attitude, little girl? Do I need to punish you to get you to behave?”

“N…no Sir. I’ll be good, I promise. I’m sorry.”

“Better. Now, come on, I want to show you your surprise.”

I let Josh take my hand and follow him to wherever it is he’s leading me. There’s one human heartbeat that I can hear, and whoever it belongs too is scared. I can hear a door being opened and I’m ushered through it before it’s closed and locked. Josh takes my hand and walks me a little ways into the room and I can hear the panicked heartbeat louder now.

“Josh…please…you don’t have to do this. I won’t tell my brothers I promise!”

“Tyler?!”

I tear the blindfold off of my face and look at Josh, confused and horrified. Tyler is tied to a chair, his chest, arm and cheek bleeding. If I had to guess, Josh beat the hell out of him and brought him here, it explains why he was so terrified. I should have been able to smell him, but I couldn’t.

“What the hell is this, Josh? What are you doing?”

“He’s for you baby, to do whatever you please with. I thought you might like to kill him, get back at his brothers for trying to kill you.”

Pulling free from Josh’s hands I rush to Tyler’s side, kneeling by his side and checking where he’s bleeding to make sure none of the cuts are too deep.

“Please Mackenzie, just make it quick.”

Fresh tears start to slide down Tyler’s cheeks and I shake my head, turning to glare angrily at Josh.

“I’m not going to kill you Ty, Josh, let him go. Now.”

Josh starts laughing and grabs me by the throat.

“Are you giving me orders? Come on Mack, you stupid little girl. I was hoping you’d kill the brat, but that’s alright. I’ll just kill you both, and then I’ll go after your friends.”

 With his hand still around my neck Josh smiles, shoving me backwards hard enough that I’m sent sprawling backwards onto the ground. I jump to my feet and growl at him, tackling him to the floor when he advances on Tyler. I try to keep him pinned by sitting on top of him and swinging punches at his chest and face, most of them connecting but he’s stronger than me.

“At least you’ll be dying with spirit, Alistair will be happy to know that.”

I falter at the mention of Alistair and Josh takes his chance, pushing me off of him and pinning me beneath him once more.

“You really should have listened to Dallon, _kitten_. Just because I saved you from Baby Ty and his brothers, didn’t mean I had ulterior motives. Don’t get me wrong, I had so much fun fucking you, you’re such an obedient little whore, and you took direction great. Alistair liked that when I told him, said he couldn’t wait to have you on your knees.”

I take a swing at Josh at that and he punches me hard and I see stars before pinning my hands down again and holding a stake over my heart.

“Uh uh uh, down girl. Alistair did want to kill you himself, but I’ll just tell him how and where to find Dallon and he can enjoy that kill instead.”

“Fuck you, you son of a bitch. You really think you can kill me? You’re fucking dreaming princess. You’ll never touch Dallon, ever. I won’t let you.”

I manage to get my leg up and kick Josh in the head hard enough that it unsettles him from on top of me. The stake falls from his hand and I pick it up. It’s over quickly then, when I hold it up in front of me defensively, Josh rushes me and stakes himself, with a little help from Tyler tripping him over. Turning away from Josh’s dead body I start untying Tyler from the chair.

“Can you walk Ty?”

“Y…yeah, I think so. Are you okay?”

Tyler stands up and nearly falls over so I try to help him, wrapping one of his arms around my shoulders and letting him lean on me.

“I’m fine, we gotta get out of here. I’ll hotwire Josh’s car and take you home.”

I kick the door open and help Tyler to hobble through it, becoming more and more aware of how good his blood smells the closer he gets to me.

“Why are you helping me, Mackenzie? Why didn’t you just kill me? You’re a vampire…that’s what you guys do. You kill people.”

“We aren’t all like, Josh. Dallon and I are trying to avoid killing people if we can help it. Besides…”

Leaning Tyler up against the side of Josh’s car I flash him a smile as I punch the window of Josh’s car to unlock it.

“…I think your brother’s kinda hot. Can’t really begin a relationship with someone if you kill their big brother……Tyler, will you let me heal you with my blood? You smell amazing and I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I…uh…yeah…yeah okay.”

I bite my wrist and then press it to his lips and he sinks his teeth in, tentatively drinking my blood. I count to thirty and then pull my hand free, wiping the blood from his lips with my thumb and offering him a small smile.

Then there’s hands around his neck and it gets snapped and as he crumples to the ground my mouth falls open in shock.

“Hello again, little flower.”


	18. Start talking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen now?

There’s a hand over my mouth before I can even scream and I’m pulled back against a strong body who, despite my best efforts to get free has an extremely tight grip on me.

“You should stop making friends, especially with hunters, people seems to end up dead when they get close to you my dear.”

Alistair strokes my cheek with the back of his hand and I turn my face away so he grabs my chin and forces me to look at him.

“It’s rude not to look at someone where they’re talking to you, Mackenzie.”

My assailant takes his hand away from my mouth and I spit in Alistair’s face.

“Fuck you Alistair. Now tell your goon to get his fucking hands off of me and leave me the fuck alone.”

I growl, stomping hard on the foot of the guy holding me and he lets me go, only for a moment but it’s all that I need. I pull free of his grip and punch the guy in the jaw, satisfied when I hear it break and put myself between Tyler’s body and Alistair and his goons.

“You’re going to leave me and Dallon alone and leave this town, Alistair. Or I swear……”

“You swear what, little flower? Josh told me all about you, and how you were such a good girl on your knees for him. You, giving me orders right now, it’s very very cute.”

Alistair smiles at me when I falter and steps up to me again and I can’t control my body when I start shaking. I’m terrified. This is the bastard that murdered my boyfriend, turned me into a vampire, and then sent one of his boys to seduce me and trick me into thinking he cared.

“You know Josh learnt his skill of mind reading from me, sweetheart. You’re not stupid, by the way, Josh was just very good at manipulating people. I’ll make you a deal sweetheart – if you come with me, I’ll leave Dallon alone.”

“Over my dead body you fucking piece of shit. Get it through your fucking head, Ali, I want absolutely nothing to do with you, neither does Dallon. I’m giving you this chance, leave now, and you live. If you don’t let me go though, you’ll regret it.”

I spit through gritted teeth and I can feel that Tyler is starting to stir by my feet. Alistair looks me over and smiles, turning to his boys and giving them a quick nod of his head, leaving the three of us alone.

“Alright sweetheart, have it your way. I’ll leave you alone, for now. But just remember, I am always watching you, I have been since you and Dallon left me. I have eyes everywhere.”

Alistair whispers in my ear, kissing my forehead before disappearing and I very nearly start crying but Tyler comes too and I have to hold it together.

“Mack……? What…what happened?”

“Come on Ty, I’ll take you home.”

I help Tyler to his feet and then into the car and he gives me the directions to his house. The two of us drive in silence but I can tell that he’s scared.

“My brother is going to kill you, you know that don’t you?”

Tyler says after a while and we’re almost at his house.

“I’m hoping not. I did save your life after all.”

“Save my life?! You gave me your disgusting vampire blood and then got me killed!”

I cringe when Tyler yells at me but just focus on the road and try to ignore what he’s saying. He’s right, I did give him my blood, but it wasn’t my intention to get him killed. I was trying to save his life, not ruin it. When we get to his house I turn the engine off and just sit in the car in silence until Tyler gets out and comes round to my side of the car and opens my door for me.

“Come on, Telle will want to speak with you.”

Tyler manhandles me out of the car and I numbly follow him up the walkway and into the house. It’s a rather large house, and when I walk in the door I’m surprised by how clean it is considering it belongs to three guys. Once inside everything happens so quickly and before I can react there’s a set of handcuffs secured tightly around my wrists and my hands are behind my back.

“Where the hell have you been, Tyler?”

Telle hisses at his brother when he pulls me into what looks like a makeshift training room with knives and stakes and a couple of crossbows across one wall, boxing bags hanging along another and gymnastic matting for a floor.

“Josh. He attacked me and took me to some warehouse and tied me up, then brought this psychopath in to kill me!”

“You’re forgetting the part where I didn’t kill you and saved your sorry ass!”

I’m floored by the stinging punch Telle delivers to my chest, kicking my feet out from underneath me at the same time. I land heavily on my back and wrists and yelp from the sudden pressure on my hands, feeling one of my wrists break.

“Shut up, vampire. Nobody asked you………what the FUCK are you doing Tyler?!?!”

“I’m just so hungry Telle, and you smell so good.”

Tyler bares his new fangs at Telle and Telle turns on me and pulls me to my feet by my hair.

“What the fuck did you do to my brother?”

“I didn’t do anything to him! You need to give him blood and lock him up, then I’ll talk to you about what happened.”

Telle lets me go and uncuffs me and I take the opportunity to break my wrist again and set it back to where it should be while Telle pulls out his phone.

“I need you here now dude. Tyler got his stupid ass fucking bit and he’s turning………yeah yeah I know…….don’t fucking argue just come!”

He shoves his phone angrily into his pocket and punches Tyler hard enough in the face that he falls to the ground unconscious then tosses him over his shoulder, grabbing my arm with his free hand and dragging me down a set of stairs to a make-shift basement. Telle locks Tyler in one of the cells then shoves me into the one next to him, slamming it shut and locking it then growls at me.

“Start talking.”


	19. Start talking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mack is in trouble. Big trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys and Gals, 
> 
> I'm so sorry this has taken me so long to update, and I'm also really sorry this update is so short. I've been having trouble deciding where I wanted to go with this but I think I'm back on track again and should have some more for you all in the next few days.
> 
> Love BCH xx

“I didn’t kill your brother, let’s just start with that.”

I lean against the bars of the cell and give them a pull to see how secure they are and yelp when I get an electric shock.

“What in hell?”

“Clever, isn’t it? Anything with a temperature that registers under 98.6 degrees gets a shock. It’s Zack’s little invention. He’s really clever like that. Now, what did you do to Tyler!? I am not against chaining you up and torturing you until you tell me what I want to know.”

Scowling I pull away from the bars and start pacing around the small cell, watching Tyler to make sure he’s okay. He hasn’t started to stir again yet but when he does, he’s going to be hungry, and something like an electric shock isn’t going to stop him from trying to break out and rip his brother’s throat open.

“Okay, so Josh did kidnap him and brought me in, thinking that I’d want to kill him as revenge for you guys trying to kill me the other night. But I have no interest in that, killing you guys I mean, revenge isn’t my thing. Tyler was really badly beaten by the time I got there, and it was so hard not to bite him but I didn’t. I told Josh no, and he turned on me. He’d been working for the vamp that turned me & Dallon and he tried to kill me but Ty and I killed him. I didn’t want to be tempted to bite him so I gave Ty my blood. I was trying to save him Telle I swear! Alistair and his boys came out of nowhere and broke his neck before I could do anything. You have to believe me, Telle, please.”

I forget about the current on the bars and grab them again, screwing my face up in agony but not letting go. Telle pries my hands off of the bars and punches me hard in the face, sending me sprawling back away from the bars and I barely manage to catch myself before I hit the ground.

“What was that for? I’m telling you the truth!”

“Bullshit! Tyler would never willingly drink vampire blood!! Compulsion also doesn’t work on us, so either, you’re lying, or Tyler is really fucking stupid.”

“Why don’t you just ask him? Tyler won’t lie to you Telle, you know that.”

We’re interrupted by a guy descending the stairs to the basement. Medium heigh, short, dark brown hair, toned and green eyes. He eyes me coldly and turns to Telle and hugs him, squeezing his shoulder and then leaning against the bars of my cell.

“What a fucking waste. Something that pretty deserves better than this life.”

“If you say so. Zack thinks she’s pretty too. Hasn’t shut up about her since the other night. Personally she’s not my type.”

I reset my nose and lean against the bars joining mine and Tyler’s cells, thankful that for whatever reason they aren’t electrified.

“Zack’s been talking about me? Saying what exactly? Where is he, Telle? Let me talk to him. Please!”

“He’s not here, and you’ll be dead long before he does come home.”

Whimpering I stand up again and edge as close to the bars as I can without actually touching them so I don’t get shocked again.

“I swear I’m telling you the truth. What do I have to do to prove that to you?!”

I almost beg and they both just look at each other, seemingly having a silent conversation before turning back to me. Telle stands by the door of my cell and the other one comes over to where I’m standing and leans casually against the bars.

“What’s your name?”

“Not like you care anyway so why should I tell you?”

I say sourly and take a step back, but I don’t take it fast enough. He reaches through the bars and gets a handful of my hair and pulls me up against them. I have to grab the bars to try and push my face away from them and can’t control myself when I start crying from how much the electricity is hurting me as I feel myself start to lose consciousness.

“I’m Tony, just so you know what to scream later when you’re begging me to stop hurting you.”

The last thing I hear before I black out is Tony and Telle cackling manically and my own panicked sobs.


	20. Go to hell!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go to hell you son of a bitch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some violence involved here, just warning those that may be triggered xx

When I wake up I’m no longer in my cell, which is a good thing because it mean that maybe I can escape, except, now I’m tied to a chair in the centre of the training room I saw earlier. My ankles are tied to the legs of the chairs and my wrists are tied to the arms of the chair. I struggle with the rope, trying to pull free, but it hurts when I pull against it and it cuts into my skin and I whimper.

“Hey there sweetheart.”

Tony slaps me across the face and I bite the inside of my cheek, the taste of my blood instantly filling my mouth. I swallow it and stay silent, looking up at him with confused and questioning eyes.

“Those ropes starting to hurt yet? They’re soaked in holy water, so I’d stop struggling so much if I were you.”

“Why…why are you doing this to me? Why don’t you just kill me? Why torture me!? Let me g…”

I’m silenced when a rope is tied tightly around my mouth, cutting into the corners from how tight it is. If I had to guess it’s also soaked in holy water because it makes me want to scream but I stay quiet, not giving Tony and Telle the satisfaction.

“There’s no fun in just killing you, hence the torture, because that will be fun.”

“For us, anyway. Not for you. It’s going to hurt you, and then you’re going to tell us what really happened to my little brother, because I don’t believe your bullshit story about him letting you feed him your blood.”

Telle grabs a handful of my hair and pulls my head back, brandishing a knife in front of my face and very slowly cutting my cheek, my skin sizzling and a pained gasp slipping through my lips as the holy water soaked silver knife comes in contact with my face.

“You gonna scream for me vampire? I bet you scream so prettily.”

Tony pulls the gag from my mouth while Telle holds me still, resting the rope across my throat and I whimper.

“Go to hell.”

I spit blood in Tony’s face and he backhands me in retaliation, looking at me in disgust and wiping my blood on my clothes from the back of his hand. He and Telle look at each other but don’t say anything, a cruel smile on Tony’s face, to which Telle just shrugs and Tony turns back to me. He strokes my cheek and then grabs me around the throat.

“Wonder if I can still make you come with my hand around your throat. I don’t really care that you’re a vampire, I still think you’ll taste nice.”

“You’d never be able to make me come, no matter how hard you try you pathetic son of a bitch! LET ME GO!!!”

“What the fuck is going on in here?”

Tony lets me go and pushes the chair over and I bite my tongue when my head comes in contact with the floor. My vision goes a little hay but I think I can see Zack kneel by my side.

“Z…Zack?”

“Yeah baby, I’m here. I’m gonna get you out of that chair in a minute, just hold tight.”

“Not like I can go anywhere can I?”

I laugh dryly and couch at the end, Zack tipping the chair back up and standing protectively in front of me.

“Get out of the way, Zack. The bitch deserves it for what she did.”

“Which is what exactly?”

Zack turns around and starts to untie me from the chair, starting with my ankles, and then my wrists, looking at me apologetically when I wince as he pulls a few pieces of rope that have come loose, free.

“She bit Tyler and then turned him! Your allegiance should be with your family, not with some vampire whore!”

“I didn’t bite him!!! I saved his life!!! How many times do I have to tell you that before you believe me!?!?!?!”

I yelp when Telle pushes Zack out of the way and punches me hard in the jaw, unsettling me from the chair and sending me sprawling towards the floor, just managing to catch myself with my hands before my head smashes into the floor as well. I can see over Telle’s shoulder when he straddles me and pins me to the floor that Tony is holding Zack back so he can’t help me.

“Get off of her, Telle! She’s telling you the truth!”

“How do you know?”

Telle snarls at Zack and pulls me to my feet by my hair and I whimper, fighting his grip the whole time.

“I don’t. I just trust her, and I know that you don’t but trust me! Please. I’m your brother, you owe me that much.”

Tony lets Zack go and he shoves at Telle’s hand in my hair until he lets me go. I let myself be pulled into Zack’s protective embrace and he starts sweetly petting my hair and rubbing circles into my back with his palm.

“If she turns around and bites us all, Zack, I’m going to fucking kill you.”

“The only thing I want is to get the hell out of here.”

I saw quietly into Zack’s chest and he pulls his phone out of his pocket and hands it to me.

“Here, call anyone you need and I’ll take you home.”

“Thanks, but, you should stay here with your family. Tyler’s gonna be scared, angry and confused as hell when he wakes up. You need to be there to help him through his transition. I’ll take Josh’s car and I’ll call you later.”

Zack take his phone back from me and then tries to lean forward and kiss me but I pull back, flinching away, not missing the way Telle smirks at me and he and Tony laugh together. I offer Zack a small smile and all but run from the room, limping a little from how much pain I’m currently in. When I get out to Josh’s car and my phone I have 7 missed calls from Dallon, 3 from Brendon, and 1 from Spencer. I also have a text message from a number that I don’t recognise and my hands shake as I read it.

_From Unknown Number: I hope you don’t think you’re going to get away from me that easily, little flower. I have eyes everywhere, and I’m always watching you.  
I hear you had a fun party last night, I’d appreciate an invite next time. Maybe I can join you in bed at the next gathering, you practically give it away from what I’m told. Such a little slut. What would dear Michael think if he could see you now?_

It takes what little composure I have left to drive back to Dallon’s without bursting into tears, being as quiet as I can when I go inside so I don’t disturb him and Brendon. I can’t hear Brendon’s heartbeat anymore so I gather that’s what their text messages were about. I allow myself a small smile before going into my room, turning the shower on as hot as I can and curl up in a ball, crying and shuddering and trying not to think about how much I’m hurting.

**********

“I told you babe, I’m sure I heard Mack come home.”

“Heightened senses baby, perks of being a vampire.”

Dallon wraps his arms around Brendon’s waist from behind and kisses the younger boys neck, delighting in the way he shivers.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine, Bren, she’s not stupid. Come back to bed, please?”

Brendon shakes him off and heads to Mack’s bedroom, not bothering to knock and heading straight into the bathroom where he finds her, hugging her knees and shivering, still fully clothed and soaked through.

“Shit. Dallon! Get in here. NOW!”

Dallon walks in and shuts the water off, lifting the dripping wet and frightened girl from the shower and walking into the lounge room, settling her on the couch.

“Did Josh do this to you?”

Mack shakes her head and bursts into tears again and Dallon hugs her to try and calm her down.

“What’s all this yelling……oh Mack.”

Spencer comes stumbling into the lounge room, shirtless and two bite marks fresh on his chest. When Mack sees him she lets Dallon pass her over and he goes to her bedroom to get her some dry clothes whilst Spencer sits on the couch with her, stroking her wet hair and trying not to stare at her wrists.

“Whose ass do I have to kick for messing up your pretty face Mack?”

“Nobody Spence. Trust me, you don’t want to deal with the bastards that did this. Thank you by the way.”

“For what?”

Mack untucks her head from Spencer’s neck and kisses his cheek, thumbing over the bite marks above his nipple.

“For helping Dallon with Brendon, and for looking after me right now.”

“Anytime sweetie. Please, come on, tell me who did this to you baby, please?”

Mack shakes her head and shudders, shivering as well in her wet clothes and gratefully smiling at Dallon when he hands her her dry clothes.

“I’m proud of you for turning Brendon, you did good Dallon. I’m gonna go change and then sleep, okay? I’ll tell you what happened tomorrow, I promise, but I just…I need to rest.”

“Sure sweetie. One of us will come and check in on you later, okay?”

When Mack stands up she grabs Spencer’s hand and pulls him along with her, albeit a little confused, the same confused looks on their faces.

”You two need to be together right now, Spencer is gonna stay with me and make sure I don’t do anything stupid.”

“Sure thing beautiful. Come on, you’re dead on your feet and look like you’re going to keel over.”

Spencer hooks his arm under Mack’s legs and picks her up and carries her to her bedroom. Mack waves over his shoulder at Brendon and Dallon and lets him take her to bed, nuzzling into his chest and feeling safe.


	21. The Morning After the night before.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sorry Mack, Gee can’t come to the phone right now, he’s a little tied up.”
> 
> I can hear the smirk in Tyler’s voice and the muffled sound of Gee in the background.
> 
> “I swear to God, Tyler, if you hurt him I will kill you. Let Gee go, he has nothing to do with this.”
> 
> “You have fifteen minutes to be here or I’m going to see how long it takes for him to bleed out when I start tearing his limbs off.”

When I wake up in the morning I’m alone and in a huge amount of pain, my wrists, ankles and throat stinging from where the holy water rope has cut into me. There’s a note from Spencer on my pillow.

_Morning Beautiful. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there when you woke up, I had to run off for work. I promise I’ll swing by later on and check on you. You’re stronger than you think, and you’re gonna get through this. Call me if you need anything. Spencer xx_

I shower again, trying to wash the pain away but it doesn’t really work. I change into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and go out into the kitchen, making myself a cup of coffee and sitting on the couch. Brendon comes and sits with me when I’m halfway through my coffee and puts his arm around me, pulling me in close and kissing the side of my head.

“How’re you doing cupcake?”

“M’ok Bren, just hurt. Everywhere. We need to be careful, Ali is here. Been watching us the whole time.”

My voice is barely a whisper but I know Brendon can hear me, and so can Dallon when he comes in and sits on my other side.

“What happened to you last night, Mack? You really scared us.”

I swallow hard and avoid eye contact with both of them, wrapping my arms around my knees and resting my chin atop them.

“Josh kidnapped Tyler, Zack’s brother, and said he wanted me to kill him. I refused and Josh got pissed, told me that I was pathetic, that Alistair had sent him to watch me and I fell for it, like the total fucking moron I am. Then Josh tried to kill me, but Ty and I……we killed him. When I was trying to get Tyler out of there I fed him my blood so I wouldn’t be tempted. Alistair came out of nowhere and snapped his neck, there was nothing I could do. Told me how he’d been watching me, and had heard from Josh what a good little submissive I was He threatened to hurt you guys, and I told him he would never get anywhere fucking near you. When Tyler came to I took him home, Telle didn’t believe me that I hadn’t done it on purpose. He and this other guy, Tony…they……they tortured me. Til Zack came home and stopped them.”

By the time I’m done recounting my story to Brendon and Dallon I’m shaking and crying, reliving the torture from last night. Brendon tugs on my shoulder until I lay down in his lap. There’s a knock on the door that Dallon goes to answer, leaving me on the couch with my head in Brendon’s lap.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

“I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t an emergency! Please, let me talk to her.”

I push myself up from the couch, wrapping myself up in my cardigan so Zack can’t see the bruises on my wrists from Telle & Tony torturing me. Dallon is standing in front of the door and I squeeze his shoulder and he steps to the side so that I can see Zack.

“It’s okay Dallon.

“Alright, I’m in the lounge if you need me. Just yell okay?”

Dallon fixes my hair that’s fallen in front of my face, squeezing my hand before going back inside. I go outside, closing the door behind me. Zack frowns at my black eye and the bruises around my throat before pulling me into his arms and giving me a bone crushing hug.

“I’m so fucking sorry.”

He whispers into my hair as he hugs me and kisses the top of my head.

“S’ok, it’s not your fault.”

“I know, but I’m still sorry, and I’m sorry for right now.”

“Right now? What are you talking about?”

Zack lets me out of the hug and holds me at arms-length, running a hand through his hair and biting his lip. He looks nervous and I stroke his cheek with the back of my fingers and kiss him softly.

“You don’t have to be so nervous Zack, I’m not going to hurt you.”

“It’s Tyler. He’s gone off the rails since last night. He was raving about how he was going to make you pay for turning him.”

“Good thing you made it here in time to warn me then, right?”

I say tentatively, hoping that I’m right but then Zack is shaking his head and won’t look at me.

“Ty isn’t coming for you. He said he could smell someone’s blood on you last night and he’s going after them instead.”

Shit. I almost break my phone with how fast I pull it out of my pocket, scrolling through to Gee’s contact and hitting the call button. Tyler would’ve been able to smell Gee’s blood on me last night because I spent the entire afternoon drinking coffee mixed with it. It rings out the first time and goes to his voicemail and I call it again and he answers.

“Gee?”

Silence.

“Gee!?”

“Sorry Mack, Gee can’t come to the phone right now, he’s a little tied up.”

I can hear the smirk in Tyler’s voice and the muffled sound of Gee in the background.

“I swear to God, Tyler, if you hurt him I will kill you. Let Gee go, he has nothing to do with this.”

“You have fifteen minutes to be here or I’m going to see how long it takes for him to bleed out when I start tearing his limbs off.”

Tyler hangs up on me and I turn on my heel and run at vamp speed to my bedroom and changing quickly, then into the kitchen and picking up the sharpest knife I can find.

“Mack…sweetie…what are you doing?”

“Cleaning up my fucking mess that’s what!”

Dallon takes the knife off of me and holds me firmly by the wrists when I try to pull away and Brendon holds Zack back from intervening.

“You need to tell me what’s going on. I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

He says to me calmly, trying to make me calm down as well.

“Tyler has Gerard, maybe Mikey & Frank as well. He’s gonna hurt Gee if I’m not over there in the next ten minutes.”

“What does Gerard have to do with this? I know you guys were fooling around the other night, but that’s it, right?”

I nod, and Dallon finally lets me go and tosses me a set of car keys. They’re for the Ferrari.

“Don’t scratch her, okay? I love that car almost as much as I love Brendon. Go. Just be careful, and take Zack with you!”

Kissing Dallon on the cheek I breeze past him and grab Zack by the collar as I pass him and Brendon and drag him out to the car. Zack doesn’t say anything to me while I drive and anxiously chew my lip until it starts to bleed. It’s then that he reaches over and takes one of my hands off of the steering wheel and holds it in his lap.

“What are you going to do to him, Mack? You know…you know that I can’t let you kill him. He’s still my brother.”

“Honestly…I…I don’t know. Tyler’s survival isn’t exactly my priority in this situation. If he’s hurt Gee, I’m not going to be able to stop myself.”

Zack goes quiet again after that and we sit in silence until I pull up in front of Gee, Mikey and Frank’s house, at the same time Mikey and Frank do. Shit.

“Keep Mikey, the blonde one, and Frank, the short one, outside Zack. Please, I don’t need them getting caught up in all of this. Mikey is Gee’s little brother so if either of us can relate to him here, it’s you.”

I kiss Zack before he has any sort of chance to protest and jump out of the car. Mikey and Frank wave and come over to the car holding hands and giggling together.

“Hey Mack, sweet ride! What are you doing here?”

“Hey Mikey, um…Gee invited me over. Said he wanted to show me something.”

I shrug and run a hand through my hair but Mikey just nods, buying my bullshit, thank god.

“This is my um, friend, Zack. Why don’t you and Frankie stay out here and talk to him while I go see Gerard?”

I don’t mean to compel Mikey but I do and he does as I’ve instructed and Frank follows him blindly. I’m glad that the two of them made up and are together and I’m glad that I contributed to it. When I knock on the front door there’s no answer but I wait a full minute before twisting the handle sharply, breaking it and heading into the house. There’s no sign of Tyler, or Gerard but I can smell him and head in the direction of his blood which is coming from upstairs.


	22. Damsel in Distress

“Oh my god……”

When I find Gee upstairs he’s not a pretty sight, well, that’s not exactly true, he does look beautiful tied up, but he’d look prettier if his cheek, chest and arms weren’t bleeding. Gee is blindfolded and gagged but his head whips up when he hears my voice and he starts whimpering, pulling against the ropes tying his wrists and ankles, a shorter rope joining the two so he can’t really move. The gash on his chest isn’t as bad as it looks, but the cuts on his cheek and arms are quite deep.

“Gee, relax, it’s me, you’re okay.”

I pull the blindfold off and gently pull the gag out as well, stroking his good cheek and kissing him softly.

“Mikey and Frank…….where……please tell me he didn’t hurt them.”

“Hush baby, they’re safe. Are you okay? Did he bite you?”

Gerard shakes his head slowly, like he’s try to remember something then bites his lip. I finish untying him and then push him to lay flat on his back on the bed and inspecting his wrists. They’re a little raw but they aren’t bleeding but I kiss the inside of both his wrists anyway and Gee shudders, scrunching his eyes closed.

“I need to hear you Gee, are you okay? Talk to me.”

“Oh would you shut the fuck up for once in your life Mackenzie? Jesus fucking Christ!”

I yelp and scramble for Gerard when Tyler pulls me off him by my hair, throwing me to the floor and then pinning me down.

“Get off of me you little shit! I’m going to fucking kill you for putting your hands on Gee. He has nothing to do with any of this.”

“No, but I knew it’d get your attention.”

I make a disgusted noise in my throat when Tyler licks up my neck to whisper in my ear.

“Do you have any idea how hard it was not to sink my teeth into his pretty neck, especially when he was tied up?”

“Leave her alone, Tyler! What is wrong with you?”

Zack interrupting is the distraction that I need to get Tyler off me, pinning him up against the closest wall with a forearm across his chest and a hand on his hip. I turn around to look at Zack, eyes flicking to Gerard to make sure he’s still breathing.

“Get Gee out of here, Zack. Take him back to mine, and Mikey and Frank too. I’ll deal with this.”

“You’re not going to leave me alone with her, are you Zack? Why are you even listening to this fucking psycho bitch?!”

I punch Tyler hard enough that his head hits the wall and leaves a dent, knocking him unconscious. I pick him up and toss him over my shoulder, giving Zack my car keys and taking Tyler’s out of his pocket.

“Please Zack, take Gee to mine. Brendon and Dallon will patch him up and everything will be okay. Tell Mikey and Frank…not the truth, but just get them to go with you.”

“What are you going to do to Tyler?”

Zack looks worriedly at his unconscious brother and helping Gee to his feet, putting his arm around his neck. Gee winces when Zack gets him to his feet and it hurts me to see how much pain he’s in.

“Zack, easy.”

I gesture to Gee, tipping his face up with a finger under his chin.

“Zack is gonna take care of you, Gee. He’ll take you to mine and Dallon and Brendon will look after you until I get there. I’m going to take Tyler back to your house and let Telle deal with him, Zack. I’m not letting him get away with this.”

“You promise you’re not going to hurt him?”

I pick up Tyler’s unconscious body and toss him over my shoulder, stepping close to Zack and kissing him softly.

“I’m not going to make promises I can’t keep, Zack.”

“I could cut the sexual tension between you two with a knife……”

Gee says with a smirk, and then wincing when he shrugs and hurts himself.

“……can someone just get me out of here please? I want to see my brother.”

“I got you, Gerard. Come on, I’ll get you out of here and to your brother and Brendon.”

Zack steps closer to me, bringing Gee with him and kisses me.

“Be careful, whatever you’re planning.”

He tells me quietly and then heads downstairs. I stand at the window and watch Zack herd Mikey, Frank and Gerard into the car and then finally I head downstairs, Tyler still unconscious over my shoulder. I put Tyler in the backseat of his own car and head over to their house, my stomach churning with terror and anxiety of going back to the house of the man who tortured me and tried to kill me.


End file.
